Fate Authority
by xmistelone
Summary: Shirou fought against the King of Heroes in an attempt to end the Holy Grail War but things didn't go as they should near the end of their battle. As a result, both get transported to the world of Campione. As the 8th Campione, how much change would Shirou bring to his new world?
1. Prologue: King's End

**Disclaimer: **Fate Stay Night and Campione! are not my own.

**Author Note: **This crossover follows the route of Unlimited Blade Works from Fate Stay Night. I guess this would make this the third Fate Stay Night x Campione crossover following that route, after _**The Campione of Heroes**_ and _**Knights of Honor.**_

* * *

**Prologue: King's End**

It was a desolate world, a barren desert bathed with twilight from the infinite horizon. Yet it was not featureless for it was filled with swords. Swords of unimaginable number. Swords of different shapes and sizes. There were even those that could not be considered swords such as spears and halberds yet they stood along with the weapons embedded in the ground.

Unlike the calm and silence that covered the rest of the world, its very center was filled with chaos. In it, weapons were summoned everywhere, clashing against each other with such force that they all end up into shards of metal. It is a battle that could only be compared to those seen in the past, in the times when heroes and gods still walked the earth.

It was a battle that Shirou thought he would never see nor experience but tiny fragmented memories from Archer had shown him the future experiences of his other self, ones that could be compared-no, ones that even surpassed what he was experiencing right now. It was a future where he protected the people against the wrongdoers, exchanging his freedom in return. But despite all his sacrifices, all the blood he had spilled to save others, his future only ended up with the betrayal of his ideals.

But unlike Archer, Shirou stood firm. He would follow his ideals up to the end no matter what. It was his vow to Archer when they fought. And now, he was going to prove his resolve for the second time in a heroic fight to end the Holy Grail War.

"Do you have enough swords, King of Heroes?!"

Mustering his will, Shirou crossed swords with his enemy once more in a brilliant shower of sparks and steel. It was a true battle between heroes that one could not even hope to see in the Age of Humanity. Within it, both heroes attacked each other with whatever they had in their possessions.

As they clashed in the ground with weapons at hand, what fought around them was the representation of their own self. It was a battle between the embodiment of the King of Heroes pride, the Gate of Babylon, and Shirou's' ideology, Unlimited Blade Works.

With one attack after another, sparks flew as steel clashed with steel. Relentless and unforgiving, both combatants had continued on assaulting each other for the past minute. Despite the powerful weapons Gilgamesh wielded in his hands, Shirou's own degraded fakes were able to match its own counter parts with pure skill.

As they further traded blows, it was becoming obvious that Gilgamesh was being pushed back. Seeing an opportunity, Shirou pours all his strength in a single overhead vertical slash, meeting Gilgamesh's own sword and breaking both weapons into many pieces. It was a plan to disrupt Gilgamesh's focus and it worked.

Shirou immediately projects a Chinese styled longsword obtained from the King of Heroes numerous treasures and goes into the offensive. Gilgamesh himself summons a large European sword, intent on fighting Shirou head on. This time, Shirou gave the King of Heroes no time to counter attack as he continuously increased the power and speed of his attacks. Each attack kept on forcing Gilgamesh to step back every time he blocks a strike, preventing him from recovering and gaining the advantage. With one more strike, the King of Heroes weapon was broken into two, forcing him to jump back as he brought out his next weapon.

However, the King of Heroes did not bring out a mere weapon this time. Instead, from within the Gate of Babylon, what he pulled out and now held in his right hand was his greatest treasure, one passed down unto him by the Gods and one that only he, the King, can wield. Ea. The Sword of Rapture.

Shirou's senses ceased upon catching sight of the weapon. To him, the weapon in Gilgamesh's hand was clearly a Noble Phantasm of sorts yet its power was so great that it made all other Noble Phantasms look like third-rate weapons. With his mind unable to comprehend it, his body stood still for a single second.

"Die, you faker!" Pointing Ea towards Shirou at near point blank range, a crimson whirlwind gushes out from within it, howling towards the red-head like a tornado intent on destroying everything on its path. Shirou's senses returned to reality at the exact same moment yet he knew that his mistake which lasted only for a single second would now cost him his life.

Being only a few feet away, he didn't even think about dodging or trying to block the attack as he had no means to do so. What only ran through his mind was his imminent death. The last of what he saw was a world filled with crimson light before involuntarily closing his eyes.

As the roar of the crimson winds die down. Shirou opened his eyes as everything became silent. He was still alive somehow.

_'Eh?'_ One moment he was facing certain death and yet right now, he realized that he was still alive. He had some injuries around his body, no doubt inflicted by that ridiculously powerful attack yet it wasn't life threatening. The landscape itself around him was almost destroyed but the point where he stood was barely intact, as if something blocked the attack in front of him.

"Somehow..." Looking in front of him, he could see the King of Heroes who was clearly stunned. It looks like Gilgamesh himself didn't expect him to survive based on the shocked expression he had on his face.

"You… How are you still alive?!" Shirou didn't think about that mystery anymore as he grasped the opportunity laying in front of him. From that point, he had decided to abandon all forms of defense, now rushing recklessly forward to his enemy with his weapon at hand. As Shirou closes in the small distance between tem, Gilgamesh decides to retaliate by swinging his oddly-shaped weapon horizontally but Shirou avoids it by ducking underneath the strike.

_'Now!'_ With a single vertical slash, he severs Gilgamesh's right arm cleanly, causing it and his weapon to drop to the ground. Despite the shock and injury, Gilgamesh still manages to take a single step back but Shirou knew that he had already won. Just as Shirou was about to perform the finishing strike, something sinister manifested itself. Within the King's body, near the stump where his right arm used to be, a mass of grotesque flesh and darkness had begun to form, creating a vortex that began to suck everything unnatural around it.

Neither had time to react as whatever that thing was expanded so quickly that it managed to suck in Gilgamesh completely in the span of two seconds. Even the manifestation of Unlimited Blade Works was being sucked in by it but Shirou himself was fine despite his proximity towards the phenomenon. As quickly as the lump of darkness appeared, it quickly disappeared, taking the manifestation of Unlimited Blade Works along with it.

Shirou stood still, unable to understand what happened just now. However, as soon as he recovered his senses, he knew that it was over. With that thought racing in his mind, the strain in his body finally caught up with him which caused him to fall down on his knees dead tired. Whatever that darkness was just now felt very evil yet familiar to him at the same time but that didn't matter anymore. Thanks to that, Gilgamesh was finally gone.

"He's gone… *gasp*… finally... *gasp* I need to look for Tohsaka…" Just as Shirou was about to stand up, a chain shot out from nowhere and wrapped itself around Shirou's right arm. _'What?! He's still alive?!'_

Tilting his head to the right, he could see something unbelievable. The once gone dark malevolent vortex is now being forced open by Gilgamesh who in turn is barely clinging on to reality with the chain he had anchored to Shirou.

"That damn grail. Doesn't it know that it can't use Servants as a vessel?" Even though Gilgamesh had lost half of his body and his right arm, he still sounded as calm as he used to be.

With a thug, Shirou is pulled closer to the vortex whilst the opposite happened to Gilgamesh. He was managing to force himself out, something that Shirou thought was ridiculous considering Gilgamesh's current state.

_'Shit! I need to escape somehow!'_ Even so, Shirou didn't have any options left. He barely had enough mana and whatever he had left wasn't enough to project even a small dagger. With no options open to him, the situation simply continued on for a few seconds.

_'At this rate, he would truly escape!' _With no other choice, Shirou's mind raced as he tried to think of a way to stop him. In the end, he had thought of only way to stop Gilgamesh. It was a hard choice but it was the only thing he could do to stop him. It might make Rin, Saber, and those close to him sad but if he didn't do anything then all of their efforts would be for naught.

_'I'm sorry, Saber, Tohsaka… But, I can't let this guy escape!'_

"If I'm going to die no matter what, then I shall take you along with me, King of Heroes!" He stopped pulling. Ceasing all forms of resistance, Gilgamesh form quickly got sucked in towards the vortex with his chain following behind him.

"You damn mongrel!" It was Gilgamesh's last words that echoed through the surroundings before the vortex fully swallowed him. Soon after, the chain yanked Shirou's left arm which caused his body to fly in the air towards the vortex. As soon as his form got swallowed in, the mass of darkness began to shrink until it collapsed upon itself, leaving nothing behind.

What was left was only silence...

* * *

As soon as his world turned to black, it remained so for a few seconds. However, that nothingness did not last long as he could suddenly hear the sound of blowing winds. It got louder and louder each second.

Suddenly, he could feel the wind blowing against him. Winds so powerful that he felt like his own mind was forced apart. He wasn't sure what was happening but he could feel it, pain, suffering, betrayal and many other indescribable things that no humans could ever hope to bear.

As he clutched his head in pain, his vision was filled with white light. In the center of it all, a man in red stood still. He stood there, ignoring the winds as if it was a part of him.

'Do you feel it? This is the pain that which I have harbored throughout my life.'

Even though the sound of the winds was deafening, he could her the man's voice echoing slightly.

'The pain of having my ideals betrayed. What do you think? Can you stand up to it? Can you fight against it? Will you still follow those foolish ideals even if you experience all of this?'

That question had struck something within him. He could feel it, anger yet it was also mixed with sadness. But it also gave him something else. Strength. As if the winds began to weaken, he started to walk against it. With each step taken, the pace increased more and more.

"Isn't it obvious? It doesn't matter how much suffering I will have to go through. I will walk this path that which I have chosen. Something like this won't make me surrender!"

Mustering all his strength, he began to run against the howling winds, passing through the red man as he kept on going forward. He didn't see it as he kept running forward but the red man had a smile on his face. As the winds began to weaken, he was blinded with white light.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he could see a star filled sky with a full moon barely within his field of vision. Shirou soon realized that he was lying on the ground.

"Wha… What happened?" He could remember being pulled into the vortex after he stopped resisting the pull of the King's chain but he didn't know what happened after that. He could barely remember something about Archer but the memory was rather hazy in his mind. As he starts to compose himself, Shirou stood up and began to survey his surroundings.

He was currently in a small hill overlooking an open barren desert. There were some mountains around a few kilometers away from him though its barely visible amongst the dark skies.

"!" Sensing immediate danger nearby, Shirou unconsciously rolled to his left just as a spear flew past the point where his body was at a second ago.

"Stand still you faker!" It was the voice of the King of Heroes. Looking behind him, Shirou could see Gilgamesh a few meters away, standing at a slightly higher part of the hill they were currently in. His body was somehow back in one piece though he was still missing his right arm. However, Shirou didn't have much time to comprehend the situation as more weapons flew towards him. As he dodged each projectile, some hit the ground with enough force to cause a small explosion, kicking up some dust. Using it as a smoke screen, Shirou closed his eyes for a bit.

"I am the bone of my sword." As soon as Shirou stated that, he stopped standing still and began running towards Gilgamesh after chanting the first line of his aria. He didn't know but upon waking him, he could feel himself having a bit more mana than what he used to before ending up here though the amount was still too small. However, he wasn't trying to manifest Unlimited Blade Works though as he didn't have enough mana for it. It was simply to strengthen his last two projections.

"Trace On!" Two swords formed in his hand. The twin swords Kanshou and Bakuya. It was the favored weapons of Archer and now, Shirou. With both swords in his hands, he placed all his focus on Gilgamesh. Two more steps and he was still a few meters away.

"You damn mongrel!" Gilgamesh was intent on preventing Shirou from reaching him so he increased the speed of his attacks, opening the Gate of Babylon even further. Soon, more than a dozen weapons were now flying towards Shirou in the span of five seconds. As soon as Shirou dodged one of the projectiles, another was already right at his couldn't truly block it as doing so would simply break his only weapons so he instead swung his weapon to hit the projectile at the side, thereby deflecting its trajectory. Using the momentum, Shirou spun around, using the momentum to deflect the next projectile with his other weapon before he was forced to dodge to the side though another set of weapons were already pointed at him, ready to be launched at any second.

Despite the pressure, Shirou was now closer to the King of Heroes than a few seconds ago but he knew that he was still too far. He took two more steps, putting their distance at around three meters based on his estimates.

There was still a big gap between them but Shirou couldn't get any more closer as the gate began to open and launch even more projectiles at him. _'I need to distract him somehow!'_ Shirou then decided to do something that most warriors wouldn't do. He threw one of his swords, Kanshou, towards Gilgamesh. It span at the air, heading towards its target at a fast speed though it was slower than the projectile launched by the Gate. However, it was enough to force Gilgamesh to dodge to the side, thereby stopping his assault temporarily.

Shirou quickly seized the moment and closed in towards him. Even though he had no mana left, he forced his circuits to reinforce his leg in an attempt to cover the remaining distance between him and the King of Heroes. With one more step, he had closed in the distance to almost zero. The King was too late to notice that Shirou was now in front of him.

"HAAAAAAA!" With all his might, Shirou puts all his life in a single strike, thrusting Bakuya in front of him towards his enemy. Everything became silent as the sword drew blood, piercing through the King's upper body before coming out of his back.

"You-!" Gilgamesh's words were cut off as his body spontaneously turned into golden light similar to how Berserker disappeared after he was defeated by the King. The golden ripples visible above the once proud King had now disappeared as well. With that, the victor has been decided.

Unlike before, this time, it was now truly over. Assuring himself, Shirou had finally finished his mission. Right now, he barely had any strength left and so he fell to the ground on his back. Gasping for air, the pain of his tired body had assaulted his mind once more. His circuits burned like hell and he might have accidentally damaged a few after he forcibly activated it when he had almost no mana left. Heck, he didn't have any stamina left in him but with everything now truly over, he could relax himself. As he did, slowly but surely, his tired body had forced his eyes to close.

**Prologue: King's End**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want to.

For this part, I've decided to start off with the battle between Gilgamesh and Shirou within Unlimited Blade Works. I've combined the VN and the movie's own versions of the fight together, that is Archer using Rho Aias to protect Shirou from Ea whilst cutting the scene of Shirou pulling out said shield from a hill. The only problem was that it has been a year since I've played Unlimited Blade Works so I couldn't remember much details about the battle so I had to do some research. Same goes to the movie which I last watched the week after its subs came out years ago.

**Nasuverse Mechanics**

This part is a little tricky. Comparing the Nasuverse with Campione verse, the biggest difference that I could discern is that the Age of the Gods had never ended in the latter which means magic there is a lot stronger than in the former. The biggest example would be that in that in the Campione verse, most of the magic I have seen that are used in the Light Novel require spell words which the Nasuverse doesn't even use anymore as the system simply won't work due to magic being weak. The incantations used by Rin or Sakura may sound like spell words though as stated by some materials, they're more off a form of self-hypnosis.

As for Divine Words, they don't even exist anymore in the Nasuverse due to Age of the Gods having ended, unlike in the Campione verse where Divine Words are always used by Heretic Gods and Campione to invoke their authorities. The best example would be Godou's Warrior Authority which uses such words to increase the strength of said power. That is of course assuming that Divine Words are simply a variant of Spell Words used to invoke Divine Authorities.

Of course, Shirou's magecraft would be stronger in the Campione verse, primarily his projection and reinforcement though I'm not sure to what extent. As for the small side effect of Unlimited Blade Works on the physical body, I'm not sure how to utilize it yet in the story but it might be used at some point.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please wait warmly for the next chapter, which may be in a few days as I try to reread Campione again, starting after the battle between Godou and Voban. As for Shirou's authorities, I'll list it in the next chapter as well.


	2. Chapter 1: Life in a different universe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fate Stay Night and Campione!.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to the follows, favorites, and reviews. More notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Life in a different universe  
**

**[Boundary of Life and Immortality]  
**

"Mmmm… This is a bit hard… Alright! I've decided. From here on out, you will become a child of ours! Although your situations a little weird I must say."

Shirou could hear the cheerful voice of someone. While not very loud, it was still enough to nudge him awake.

Slowly opening his eyes, his sight was not greeted with a dark star-filled sky or an orange sky or even a light blue one dotted with clouds. Instead, it was a featureless sky that was completely gray.

Well, not only that. There was also the face of a girl covering half of his view. The first thing to come of his mind was that whoever she was, she was somehow both cute and beautiful at the same time.

"Ah! I see that you've come to! I'm sorry but I haven't gotten your name yet since you and that odd god just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started screaming and attacking each other. Of course, that's assuming that your name is not 'Mongrel'. So, as a new part of the family, what's your real name?"

Shirou wasn't really sure what was happening right now but the bubbly personality of the girl in front of him was more than enough to get a few words out.

"I… I guess you can call me Emiya. Emiya Shirou"

"I see. Welcome to the Boundary of Life and Immortality, Shirou. Anyway, you should sit down and make yourself comfortable first before our family talk."

The girl proceeded to get out of Shirou's view in order to give him some space before to sitting in a position nearby. Following her advice, Shirou brought himself up before sitting down crisscross.

Looking around him, he could see that wherever he was, it was completely gray. Not just the sky but everywhere else he looked was completely filled with by the gray world. Even the horizon was no different and the only thing different thing was the thin white fog covering the ground. There was no trace at all of the barren desert he was last in after falling asleep.

"I'm sorry but what is this place?"

"Like I said, it's in the Boundary of Life and Immortality. Explaining it won't be any help to you so let me just introduce myself. My name is Pandora. I'm not a Heretic God so don't worry. After all, I'm a true and proud goddess." Pandora puffed up her chest in pride as she stated that which made her look childish.

'_Boundary of Life and Immortality? The goddess Pandora?' _What she was saying was rather hard to believe but then again, Shirou life hasn't been normal for the last two weeks. After all, he had battled some of the most dangerous things ever in his path to become a hero.

'_Huh?' _Somehow, he could feel something different but he couldn't place it. There was something in his mind that was trying to surface. As if he had forgotten something recent yet it had such an importance that whatever it was, it was still imprinted in his own mind.

"Hello? Are you fine?" As Pandora started waving her hand in front of his face, Shirou was brought back to the gray world.

"Ah. Sorry. I was just thinking about something recent."

"I understand, considering that your fight was just a few minutes ago." That statement made Shirou remember that she was watching his fight with the King of Heroes. It made him a little uneasy since he didn't know what the girl named Pandora was currently planning.

"By the way, if you wish to, just call me mommy." Well, it was an understatement to say that Shirou was surprised by those words.

"Eh? W-What do you mean?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Didn't I state that we were gonna have family talk just now? And like I said, you can call me mommy or if you want, mama, mother or whatever you wish as long as its appropriate, okay?!"

Now what she was saying utterly confused Shirou. After the Fuyuki fire, Shirou's memories of his parent became lost due to trauma induced by that accident but Shirou was very sure that the young girl in front of him wasn't his mother.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but… I don't think you're my real mother."

"Alright then! I'm simply your stepmother! Geez. Why must everyone always say the same thing..." Pandora began pouting like a child, which actually caused Shirou to panic a bit as he had somehow ruined the mood. Thinking of a way to reverse the current situation, he decided to just call her mom just as she wants.

"I'm sorry then, m-mom..."

"Eh? Did you just call me 'mom'?" All in a sudden, her expression changed to that of shock.

"I-Is there something wrong?"

"No… It's just that… n-no one has ever called me mother before!" The tears forming in her eyes caused Shirou to panic again for the second time. Unexpectedly, Pandora suddenly lunged at Shirou, hugging him around his neck. It was so quick that Shirou didn't even had any time to avoid. Even though it looked a little weird, his new stepmother kept herself there as she continued to cry for a bit like a child.

"Thank you so much Shirou! You're such a great child!" Well, it looks like its tears of joy instead which relived Shirou though the situation was rather awkward for him, especially the fact that she was ruffling his hair in the back.

It took a few more seconds before Pandora returned back to her calm state. Once she did, she returned to her previous position as if nothing ever happened.

"For me to lose my composure after hearing those words... What a truly terrifying child you are Shirou..." He simply chuckled nervously on that remark, unsure on what to say so he opted to ask something else.

"By the way, mom... I'm currently confused by the situation right now. Can you please explain a little more?"

"Alright then. Since you asked really nicely, I'll explain some things. Basically, you have successfully slain a god." The shocked reaction on Shirou's face was something that could be called rather comical. That was because in Shirou's mind, what his stepmother said sounded rather preposterous. After all, she was saying that he managed to kill a god somehow.

The problem was that his last enemy was Gilgamesh and while he didn't know much about his history, he was very sure that that guy wasn't a god. Maybe a demigod like Hercules but sure as heck not a true and proper god like what his new stepmother claims to be.

"Now because of that, you've become a Campione which is an illegitimate child of me and my husband's, meaning that you're now our eight child."

"Campione?" That word was foreign to Shirou. He had never heard of the existence of Campione and he was very sure that Rin would have taught him about it if they really did exist, considering the fact that the feat of slaying a God was, well, almost impossible and if it ever did happen, would not easily go unnoticed. Maybe it did happen during the Age of the Gods but he had no knowledge of any legend depicting people turning into 'Campione'. And for there to be seven people who had slain gods to be still alive…

"What does Campione mean?"

"… Could it be that you're someone who grew up hidden away from the world?" Her guess wasn't really far from the truth, Shirou thought.

"I-I guess you could say that."

"How strange... But! I guess that explains why you appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Well then, let me explain everything! For the term, Campione, it refers to someone who had successfully slain and usurped a god's authorities. Now, performing such a feat is often considered impossible but sometimes, a few individuals manage to do so either through their own power and effort or simply through sheer luck. Like I said before, there are seven such people right now alive in the current era which makes you the eighth one. As a result of your incredible victory, you will be rewarded by me with unprecedented power that will come from the god you have slain. In short, you will gain the slain god's power or authorities as we call it. You got that?"

"I think I do… but this is all hard to stomach at once." Did he really gain the powers of Gilgamesh? Then so, what did he gain and how would he use such powers? All of those questions naturally flowed into the hero's mind. He wasn't even sure if he would need such power after he had slain Gilgamesh since he completely relied in his own limited skills and magecraft.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to your new life eventually. You should think of your new powers as a gift. Whatever you do with it is your choice. Of course, you can use it to save others or cause some problems or even sow complete chaos and no one else would dare stand up to you. Except for other Campione that is. Simply put, you can do whatever you like with it!"

That last suggestion of sowing chaos was rather bad so Shirou opted to place at the very back of his mind.

"I'm sorry but I need a little time to… take this all in."

"I get it. Then let me just observe you for a bit!" And so Pandora simply observed Shirou with a cheerful face, trying to examine the oddity that is now her eighth child.

* * *

A minute passed by without anything happening but Pandora could at least tell that Shirou was feeling better.

"I see that you're fine now."

"Yes." Shirou in fact had still some trouble accepting the current situation right now but he knew that it would change by time.

"It looks like its almost time for you to return to reality. By the way, once you return, you'll forget everything we've discussed here."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"That's because when traveling between this realm and back to earth, things sort of just happen. Don't worry though, your instincts will still be able to recall some of things we've discussed here."

"A-Alright… In that case, I understand."

"Shirou, there's something that's been bothering me actually." Pandora's tone became serious all of a sudden, causing Shirou to tense up.

"I thought nothing of it at first but after observing you, I've realized that your soul had something more unique in it."

"What do you mean?" Did she actually learn about Unlimited Blade Works? Well, that didn't really matter to Shirou but her serious tone was making him a bit nervous.

"Do you know that there's a foreign entity mixed in with your soul?"

"A foreign entity?"

"How do I say this... Actually, it more like a fragment of your own soul is currently stuck within yours. The fragment is clearly yours and yet it is different at the same time. While both your soul and that fragment are the same, they exude a slightly different aura from each other which is how I was able to tell the difference."

_'A fragment of my own soul but not my own at the same time... Archer?' _He was the only person that he could think of that could be related to what Pandora was ssaying. While coming into contact with Archer, his other self, did cause some weird things to happen to him, he never even thought about the possibility of his other self's soul being stuck on his own. He didn't even think it was possible. After all, such things fell unto the realm of true magic.

But... Wasn't their situation already impossible in the first place? The dual existence of him and Archer within the same world was already contradictory that it bordered on being impossible. It led to unexplainable things occurring to Shirou, the foremost was him gaining Archer's skill followed by fragments of Archer's memories.

As if triggered by that revelation, memories of an event prior to the defeat of the King of Heroes began to surface in his mind. Slowly but surely, that moment started to become clearer every second. He could remember it now, the painful winds blowing around him. Archer described it as pain and suffering and Shirou immediately knew that it was the sum of all the emotions that Archer had experienced in his path to become a hero.

It was painful no doubt and it was something that would break pretty much nearly anyones resolve. But Shirou was a distorted individual just like Archer. He had already decided on his path and so something like that wouldn't stop him from following his ideals. In the end, Shirou fought against the wind with his own strength, pushing through all of it with all his might.

He couldn't help but wander if that memory was caused by Archer's soul merging with him though...

"I'm not really sure what happened to you beforehand but there's no cause for worry as that fragment should be fully merged with your own soul by the time you wake up in the real word."

Right now, the new Eighth Campione simply sat in place for a bit trying to think of everything. So much things had been explained to him in just a few minutes after all, first was about him becoming a Campione and now about Archer and whatever happened that caused a piece of his soul to get stuck in him. Not only that, he still had fresh memories of his fight against Gilgamesh and the events that lead up to it.

"Shirou, before you go, let me give you an advice. Once you return, it's best that you be careful as something problematic might occur near that temple. Got it?" Pandora had to cut Shirou off though before he could say or ask something as they were nearly out of time.

"Ah! Looks like we're out of time... Well then, I hope that you get used to your new powers soon. Good luck my dear Shirou!"

"In that case, goodbye them, m-mom." It was still a little hard to say for Shirou. After all, he never really had a true mother taking care of him. The closest would be Taiga though it became more of the opposite after they grew older.

Pandora simply smiled very happily upon hearing the sincere words of her eighth child.

"Now whatever you do, be careful, all right? And keep that advice deep in your heart."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be careful." If only Shirou knew how troublesome the future truly would be.

* * *

**[Back to Reality]**

Shirou woke up to an orange sky with half of the sun already rising just above the horizon. As soon as he broke out of his sleepy state, it took the red-head a few more seconds to register the fact that he had successfully defeated the King of Heroes.

"I see. So it's over now." Just as he relaxed, he suddenly remembered something from his dreams but it was a little too hazy. He could barely recall something important though. It was the word Campione.

"Campione…" He knew that he had become a 'Campione', a god slayer but he simply couldn't remember who told him that.

Standing up from his sleeping position, Shirou expected pain to assault his senses once more but it never materialized.

Now he didn't know how long he had slept but he was very sure that it was only a few hours which was clearly not enough to make him recover. Checking his body, Shirou realized that all of his wounds were now gone. The only hints of it being once present in his body were the parts of his clothing that got shredded during the battle.

"Is this… what mom said?" '_Mom?'_ Those words had a sense familiarity to them but his mind couldn't make the connection. He was sure though that he wasn't referring to his biological mother whose identity he had long forgotten but the further he tried to remember, the more useless it felt so he simply stopped thinking about it all together after a few seconds. After all, he needed to find out where he is and reunite with Rin and Saber.

Before he could even move, another realization struck his mind. This time, Shirou could feel a sense of familiarity of some sort. Not only, there was knowledge and understanding about some thing, as if it had been a natural part of him for a long time. Shirou didn't know where it came from but he decided to try utilizing that knowledge. As soon as he did, a golden ripple appeared just above him.

"So I really did get the Gate of Babylon." _'Wait... How did I know that?'_ was the thought that ran through Shirou's mind. After all, how could he know that he had somehow managed to obtain Gate of Babylon from Gilgamesh, never mind knowing how to use it? He really was forgetting something but remembering anything about that forgotten piece of memory simply felt futile.

As Shirou stared at the golden ripple just above him, he tried to make something come out of it. A second later, a sword came out of the ripple, dropping into the ground in front of Shirou with a loud thud.

_'If the King of Heroes saw this, he would clearly throw a fit.'_ Chuckling from that thought, Shirou proceeded to pick up the sword, recognizing it as the sword Durandal. It was a holy sword wielded by the paladin, Roland, a sword that symbolizes his bravery and a weapon that could be compared to Caliburn. It was like a symbol of the Paladin like how Caliburn was a symbol to King Arthur.

Shirou in fact already had two copies of the weapon stored in UBW, one taken from Archer and the other from Gilgamesh. Deciding to try and see the difference between the two first hand, Shirou projects Archer's Durandal in his left hand. Once finished, he placed the two swords side by side.

He could see that they were both the same completely in function though the appearance was slightly different. The gate's version had a slightly darker blade and its gold guard had black markings in it unlike his projected version whose gold guard was mostly featureless. Other than appearance, comparing the two in terms quality and power was another matter all together.

That was to be expected from projection as there was only so much the mind could discern from sight. That was why the projected versions of weapon was often a slightly degraded version of the original though this time, the difference was like night and day.

_'As expected.'_ Shirou already knew the reason why. When he first caught sight of Gilgamesh using the Gate of Babylon, he managed to discern that all the Noble Phantasms he was using were prototypes. Essentially, they were the versions of the Noble Phantasms that existed even before they became famous. Being a prototype, the Noble Phantasms itself were stronger than their incarnations that appeared in recorded history. That was more than enough to make the Durandal in the Gate be considered a separate and unique weapon from the one he got from Archer which was the sword that shows up on its respective hero's legend.

Another thing about the prototype Noble Phantasms was that they don't really have much history recorded in them other than their creation. Though then again, they never appeared in history. They still did contain records of the skill and strength required to use them though which was a relief for Shirou since being unable to use said weapons properly would have been problematic for him.

"I should check out the contents later." He needed to do something first after all. Both swords in his hands promptly disappear in golden light, returning to their respective places.

With that out of the way, it was time for Shirou to find a way back home. As he checked his surroundings, Shirou quickly remembered a more urgent matter. He was currently in the middle of nowhere and had no knowledge of the place that the phenomenon caused by the Holy Grail placed him in.

"Guess I should find out where I am at the moment."

Checking his surroundings, the only things he could see is a barren dessert. Essentially, it was the same sight a few hours ago only more brighter thanks the rising sun. At least he was sure that it wasn't anywhere near Japan which meant that getting back would be a long task.

As he further looked around, he realized that what he was standing on was not a hill of sorts. It actually was a large raised structure. He didn't realize it at first since it was a little dark on that time and he had to focus all his attention on his fight against the King of Heroes but since that was all over, he could now tell at least that he was standing on a man made structure.

Looking around him, Shirou couldn't help but think of going to the distant mountains and using the peak as a viewing point. Based on his own estimates, it was around 5 kilometers away which is quite a long distance away from foot. The mountains itself were around a few hundred meters in height which while not much, should provide him a good enough vantage point.

Whilst trying to think of a way to get there, a contraption from the Gate of Babylon suddenly came up on his mind. Shirou refused to use it though since it could attract unwanted attention. That and the fact that he still wasn't sure on how to use it and most of the things stored in the Gate of Babylon.

"Guess I'll just explore around randomly before resorting to that."

* * *

**[Two days later...]**

It had been two days since Shirou arrived in the country which he later discovered to be Iraq. He was currently in the city of Nasiriyah which he ended up on after hitch hiking on a small cargo truck. He encountered the truck itself a few minutes after managing to discover a road near the mountains he was trying to get to. That was the event that led him to discovering another skill that he had gained after becoming a Campione. The capability to understand and speak any language. It was rather useful he must say especially considering that he was currently stuck in a country that he didn't have much knowledge of.

Right now, Shirou was staying with his new and probably temporary home. It was just a simple apartment complex located at the outskirts of the city. His apartment itself wasn't too spacious but it wasn't to cramped either. It does have a simple living room, bathroom, bedroom and the place he liked the most, a kitchen. The wooden floor was covered in a simple white carpet and the walls were covered in a plain teal wallpaper.

The cost wasn't that expensive as well which was why Shirou decided to settle in it. As for the payment, he had to use one of the golden jewelry stored in Gate of Babylon to barter for it as he didn't have any cash on him right now. Actually, that was what he had been doing to pay for his current life expenses.

Soon after settling down, he proceeded to do some research by visiting some libraries around the country and even trying to use the internet which he had some difficulties on using at first. That was when he had discovered many differences that clearly spelled his current predicament. At first, he thought that he was sent five years into the future after discovering the current date but later research revealed it was something more troublesome.

The first thing he discovered from his research was that Fuyuki somehow never existed. He checked multiple times to make sure but all it did was further confirm that his home city had never existed and that what stood in its place was an entirely different city. Since the city and its history itself never existed, the incident that happened ten years ago on Shirou's memories never occurred as well. Even some of the events that happened before the Holy Grail War occured were different. That was when he realized that he was in a different world.

Suffice to say, he didn't know what to do after learning that so he was currently stuck in his apartment, just sleeping in bed. It was already night time but it wasn't easy for him to sleep as he couldn't stop thinking about his current situation.

_'Guess I'll do that then._' Getting out of the bed, he proceeded to head out to the living room. He needed some open space to progress in one of his objectives.

Sitting in the sofa, he called forth the Gate of Babylon, creating a golden ripple in front of him. Out of it came out a red shortsword. The blade itself, shaped like a large spearhead, had three red v-shape patterns facing downwards near the bottom of the blade with the last pattern being larger and more elongated. The hilt itself was directly connected to the blade, as if the the two parts were forged together.

Shirou held the red sword in his hands and started analyzing it. In the span of a second, seven steps were performed by Shirou's mind. He could feel the weapon being successfully recorded in Unlimited Blade Works.

The sword promptly turned into golden particles which signified that it had returned to the treasury. This time, a different sword came out from the same ripple with Shirou repeating the same process all over again, eventually followed by a third one then a fourth.

During his fight against the King of Heroes, Shirou had obtained a large number of copies of Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon which were all stored in Unlimited Blade Works. However, upon obtaining the Gate of Babylon itself, only now did he realize just how much Noble Phantasms Gilgamesh had. It was simply ridiculous considering that it held three times more Noble Phantasms than Unlimited Blade Works and that was excluding the non-weapon Noble Phantasms stored in the Gate of Babylon.

It was a lot of course but Shirou decided to start storing copies of said Noble Phantasms in Unlimited Blade Works. It was to act as a backup and also as a way to hide the Gate of Babylon. Projection was still his main ability after all and the Gate of Babylon was simply a trump card that he would use in case he encountered a ridiculously powerful enemy or when he needed something that projection couldn't provide.

The only problem was that while Shirou had knowledge of the things stored within the Gate of Babylon, he needed to bring the weapons out and see it for himself in order for it to be recorded by Unlimited Blade Works. The other problem that he was aware of prior was that the Gate doesn't grant the necessary skill and strength to wield its own treasures so Shirou had to rely on tracing for that.

Right now, Shirou was recording his fortieth weapon which is a far cry from the amount he still does not have copies of. As soon as he finished recording the sixth weapon of his current session, Shirou stopped his task and started thinking of his future plans.

It was unlikely for him to find a way to return home so he instead opted to formulate some future plans.

The current ideas he had thought of yesterday was for him to try and contact a Mage's Association or any similar entities in this world. He could use their help in finding a path back to his own universe though it was unlikely that they would know how considering that it was nearly impossible to replicate. Shirou wasn't also sure on how such organizations would react to a 'Campione'. Lastly, he didn't know where such associations were located in right now.

In the end, Shirou couldn't help but think of just heading back to Japan tomorrow...

With nothing else to do, Shirou decided to head out for a small walk. A little jog shouldn't hurt.

Before proceeding out though, Shirou donned his dark red coat over his plain white shirt. While the country was a hot place during the day, the night was still quite cold which was why Shirou opted to wear a coat. Currently, he was also wearing black jeans after he had to discard his previous clothes due to the damage they had sustained. As soon as Shirou finished fixing his clothes, he walked out of the main door, locking it behind him. Going down the stairs then through a hallway, Shirou proceeded out into the nearly empty and barely lit street while still trying to think of his future plans.

* * *

_'Well, at least nothing else more serious popped out.'_

The evening passed by with nothing much happening other than Shirou having to stop someone from trying to break in a house. With nothing else to do, Shirou decided to head back home.

Thinking about the current world he was in, Shirou remembered readind about some odd accidents happening in quick succession in Italy. The first one occurred months ago where monstrous winds and a freak storm suddenly formed and directly hit the coasts of Cagliari and Dorgali. Several buildings were reportedly destroyed by the waves.

The second occurred in Rome where the entire Colosseum got turned into rubble by a supposed terrorist bombing. The last one was the destruction of the San Francesco di Paola church in Naples where witnesses said that there was a filming of sorts occurring before a bomb suddenly went off and razed the church down.

Another accident also occurred outside of Italy, this time in Tokyo Japan where the famous Tokyo Tower burnt up completely. It was attributed to lightning hitting it and accidentally causing a fire though details were rather vague, other than that it was stated to be a natural accident.

Shirou suspected that one or two of the accidents might be related to a Campione though he needed more information to confirm that speculation.

"Guess I'll leave this place tomorrow and head out somewhere tomorrow." Shirou was still contemplating though if he should either head back to Japan and settle down or try to find a Mages Association in places like England or Italy. Both had their advantages and disadvantages after all though it wasn't something he would deliberate on whilst still outside.

As he kept walking back to his home, Shirou started to think about other things like a recent news he had heard from a few strangers standing around. Apparently, people were suddenly fainting or started getting really sick while they were around the vicinity of the Ziggurat of Ur. It had already resulted in a few tourists getting confined to the hospital and due to that, that place was temporarily closed off to the public.

Funny enough, it was actually the place where Shirou and Gilgamesh ended up fight after getting sucked by the Holy Grail's vortex though he didn't recall any such cases happening when he had arrived yesterday. Based on what he heard, it actually only started happening just this afternoon.

_'Something feel's wrong about this situation. I need to go check it out.'_ He couldn't really prove it but his instincts were telling him that there was more to the case than it seems in the surface. As soon as he gets back home, he would need to prepare somethings first before heading out as a simple precaution.

Deep in thought, Shirou took a turn around the corner of a small store not noticing the figure about to cross his path. The end result was them bumping into each other though at least no one fell to the ground.

"I'm very sorry!" Shirou said as both backed up a little.

"I-Its fine. Don't worry about it. What happened just now was an accident and no ones fault." The person who Shirou now recognized as a lady replied courteously. Looking at her, Shirou couldn't help but think of her as beautiful. She also resembled a nun somewhat thanks to her white robe and overcoat.

The golden crescent shaped object with a star in its middle currently hanging in her forehead somehow helped reinforce her look as a holy figure. She looked a little small though thanks to Shirou being a few inches taller than her.

"Excuse me but could you actually be a foreigner?" She suddenly asked.

"Ah, yes. I actually live in Japan and only arrived here yesterday." Technically though, it was a different Japan he was referring to but the lady in front of him wouldn't have any way of knowing that.

"I see. I myself am the same, having only arrived in this country just this morning. Ah! I forgot but let me just introduce myself. My name's Madame Aisha."

"My name's Emiya Shirou though you can just call me Emiya."

"Well then, I'm sorry Mr. Emiya but I need to go. It was nice meeting a gentleman like you."

"Thanks. I do hope I haven't caused you any trouble or anything." She nodded to signify that he wasn't just before she walked passed him and started heading to wherever she was going to. As soon as she crossed to the other side of the street, she faced Shirou for a few seconds and waved in farewell before proceeding towards her destination.

As for Shirou, he proceeded to head back to his home. After all, he needed to check something out.

Shirou didn't realize however that he had just encountered his own kin, a Campione, a god slayer. But neither did Aisha. After all, no one yet knew of the existence known as the Eighth Campione.

**Chapter 1: Life in a different universe  
**

* * *

**Shirou's Revealed Authority:**

**Gate of Babylon**

**Rank: **E – A++

**Description: **

An authority usurped from the King of Heroes. Unlike Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, Shirou's version has a unique property. In the event that a Noble Phantasm of any stored in the Gate of Babylon gets damaged, the object would be repaired and returned back to its original pristine state once returned to the treasury.

If the Noble Phantasm is completely destroyed, the Gate of Babylon would instead attempt to reconstruct said Noble Phantasm from scratch automatically. Reconstruction for Noble Phantasms usually take around a few days though exceptionally strong ones take around a week or more. Of course, while being reconstructed, Shirou can't use the said item.

This property is in fact a change brought forth by Shirou's nature as it only applies to objects that can be considered as Noble Phantasms. While Shirou can store his projections in Gate of Babylon permanently and use them as projectiles, they won't be repaired or anything as they are purely magical constructs. The same could be said to mundane items like jewelry or regular weapons with no unique properties. Other than that, the Gate of Babylon remains the same in both function and power.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Durandal: The Peerless Sword (Prototype)**

**Rank:** A+

**Description:**

The prototype version of Durandal stored in the Gate of Babylon. It is known as the holy sword that was once wielded by the Paladin of the Twelve Peers, Roland. It is a sword that will always remain to be the sharpest ever even if the user runs out of prana. The sword itself is nearly indestructible so it can easily be used a projectile for Gate of Babylon without worry. It has a similar affect to Arondight in that it increases the users physical capabilities by one rank when wielded by hand though this property can only be used when facing an overwhelming number of enemies.

**Reviews:  
**

**coronadomontes: **For Avalon, it might become important and come into play in future chapters. As for Spirit Vision… Well, I don't know yet.

**Dp11: **Don't worry, I'll try my best to make it different. No comments for now about Ea. As for projection, the only problem is that I can't find any materials regarding Gaia's relation to the magic so I might just take a slightly different route from GSBW but we'll see.

**Amatsumi: **I'm actually up to date with some Fate Stay Night x Campione! crossovers and would probably use them as reference for certain authorities. For purely Nasuverse mechanics, I'll just stick with the materials I have for now.

**Lioncousin: **Thanks. Sorry but no comments for now about Shirou's authorities other than Gate of Babylon.

**Kinunatz: **The thing about magic in Campione! is that there isn't much information regarding on how magic works though it is said that most of it are based on god's and there authorities. As I'm aware of, human magic (if that's what you're referring to) can't really hurt gods and Campione due to their ridiculously high resistance, save for a few exceptionally powerful spells.

As for origins, I believe that they actually exist in everyone even in the Campione universe though they're just not as pronounced like in the Nasuverse due to the heavy presence of magic, thereby preventing the people from Campione verse from being able to ever develop unique skills based on what their souls represented.

UBW side effects wise, I don't think it'll affect Shirou that much anymore as he had become a Campione where most of his body is now a lot tougher than usual along with the benefit of accelerated healing. It'll probably augment his physical toughness a bit but that's the only thing I can think off right now. As for the electrical weakness, Shirou would probably just pull out something from the Gate of Babylon to counter it. Actually, I think Gilgamesh is more likely to do that instead of Shirou...

**PCheshire: **Don't worry. Shirou will always be a fool who wants to become a Hero of Justice.

**Ronin Katarn: **Thanks. I do read GSBW and I really like it as well. I'm just not sure if I can match up to Marcus right now but we'll see in the succeeding chapters.

**Darth Lelouch: **Thanks and I understand since I have also seen a few other FSNxCampione fanfics use that part even before me.

**Noble1998: **Thanks. I've actually noticed that part only just now. Was supposed to be past tense to make it feel a little more natural but looks like I flubbed a little. To what you're saying, the problem I have with Avalon and Excalibur is that they're of Fae origin so Shirou can't really utilize them as easily as he wants to through Unlimited Blade Works. Avalon itself only reacts when its true owner is nearby so it will be very difficult for Shirou to use it, even if he could trace a perfect copy of it. No problems though for Caliburn since both UBW and the Gate of Babylon have their own versions stored within them. Not sure about emulating Saber a bit since I can't see Shirou as the type that commands authority though but I'll see what I can do.

**Ihklan The Unpronounceable: **Thanks and for Ea, it actually has two different modes (or three if you use power level instead). The one shown in Fate/Zero was Enuma Elish where it becomes the sword that destroys worlds. The other mode which is the one he only uses in the Fate/Stay Night VN where it creates a whirlwind of energy that rips apart everything in front of him, like Excalibur's beam of light.

**AusenGetter: **Thanks and another for mentioning Medea using divine words. I actually only realized that after playing through UBW route again. So I guess that means divine words could still be used in the current age though it is a lot weaker. However, only those from the past could do so since humans are unable to pronounce the words anymore.

******Strife666, Jouaint, battleKing, edboy4926, juil: **Thanks.

**Author Notes:** You know, I wouldn't recommend posting chapters while feeling very tired as it could affect the overall quality. Overall, I hoped you like this chapter. I actually don't feel as confident in writing chapters that don't involve battles though maybe that's because I'm feeling really tired right now.

Anyways, please wait warmly for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Remnant of all Evils

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fate/Stay Night and Campione!

**Author Note: **Thanks again for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Corrected that part on the first chapter regarding prototypes and added some more comments on reviews. More comments at the end of this chapter.

**Update: **Made some corrections as detailed at the Author Note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

******Chapter 2: Remnant of all Evils**

**[Shirou's Home]**

When Shirou got back to his apartment, the first thing he did was was to pack up all of his clothes. He didn't have much stuff so it only took a few minutes to pack up most of his stuff. By tomorrow early morning, he would be leaving the country then return to Japan. He had already informed the landlord last night of his intentions to leave so no problems left there.

However, he still didn't know on what to do once he returns but he did have one thing already planned out and that was to find a new permanent home. As for other things like contacting a magic association, he still wasn't sure about it but he would prefer to deal with that once he manages to settle in back at his home country.

As for money, he actually got some just before he arrived home. There was a pawn shop near the apartment complex that he discovered earlier this morning and he had in fact already sold something to pay off for his current expenses. Knowing that he would need more money for his plans though, he managed to sell a gem upon passing through on the way back home which got him enough money to pay for his current expenses for half a year.

One problem that Shirou couldn't solve though was that he couldn't take a flight back home due to his lack of a passport, visa and other papers required. Because of that, he had decided to use that contraption from the gate that came up to his mind two days ago to return to his home country. Of course, using something like that could lead to all sorts of problems if he was discovered so he needed to be cautious once he took flight.

The last and biggest problem Shirou had though would be lack of any identification papers. He obviously didn't have any in this world so he needed to find a way to solve or get over that problem.

That's why he took into consideration on contacting a magic association in that they might help him in that problem, which was his first solution. The second solution would be to find someone that could help him or act as a proxy for some things. Both solutions have their own advantage and disadvantages but he didn't even know if he could enact either into plan until he had more information.

For now though, Shirou placed those problems in the back of his mind. He needed to investigate the Ziggurat first and make well sure that whatever was happening there wasn't related to the Holy Grail in any way. It would probably lead to something more problematic but he'll need to deal with it if it ever comes to that.

"Finally finished." Placing in the last of his clothes in the travel bag, Shirou closes it and places it right beside the door. _'Maybe I should just place it inside the Gate of Babylon...' _That thought was immediately rejected by Shirou as impractical in that not only would it be a little hard to find the bag in the treasury the gate connects to, it also felt a little too extravagant.

"Just what am I thinking about at this time... *Sigh*" It was weird for him to be thinking about something like that but he often did that during the Holy Grail War, even when there were more urgent matters that had to be attended to.

With nothing else to do, it was time to go to that place.

"Time to head out." Closing then locking the door behind him, it was finally time for Shirou to do finish his job.

As he walked along the road towards his destination, he couldn't help but think if the curses of Angra Manyu within the Holy Grail was still active somehow in this world. He couldn't help but feel like it had a connection to the incidents earlier this afternoon considering the nature of the curses.

Of course, he also knew that Saber destroyed its physical manifestation with her Noble Phantasm based on the golden flash that occurred while he was fighting Gilgamesh so he wasn't completely sure about it.

"I just hope that it's a coincidence." For him, it would be worst situation ever but he still needed to confirm that theory first.

By the time Shirou stopped thinking about matters relating to the Holy Grail, he was already at the outer skirts of the city. He lived near the edge after all so getting outside wasn't time consuming.

The true problem was getting to the Ziggurat of Ur. It was eleven kilometers away starting from the outskirts of the town which is quite far when walking. Since it was night time however, there weren't many vehicles driving around other than a few trucks. Also, being out late at night was considered suspicious so he couldn't just walk up and ask for a ride unless it was a cab, which there were none at the moment.

That was why he decided to simply walk towards that place. It wasn't the only reason though. He wanted to try something first regarding his magecraft. Reinforcement specifically. It was something he wanted to try ever since he learned that his reserves were now far greater than even Rin's. In fact, he couldn't even believe at first that it was greater than the amount of mana Saber had when she and Rin made a contract during that fight under the church.

Ever since learning that, Shirou wanted to see how much more powerful he could make his reinforcement be with his new body. The problem with his capabilities was his initial lack of skill and mana reserves. Essentially, he lacked the talent to perform magecraft though he got over that bit thanks to Archer.

Reinforcement itself, one of his two magecrafts, had its own limitations in that adding to an object with a physical form is often extremely hard though reinforcing his own body was a bit easier. Magical constructs such as his projection were another matter however though Shirou still considered it difficult to do so even with the memories from Archer.

Right now, what Shirou wanted to test was how much he could reinforce his body. That was why he was following the road roughly at a distance of fifty meters away at the side. It was a precaution to ensure that he wasn't seen by someone moving around late at night.

The land itself leading to his destination was a bit bumpy but he simply decided to think of it as training. He still needed to train his body after all.

As soon as Shirou was in position, he starts out with a light jog but for each step he took after the first, he begins to slowly increase his pace until he eventually breaks into a run. It was at that point that Shirou started to reinforce his body.

"Trace, on." Turning on his circuits and focusing all the mana in his body, he starts to slowly reinforce himself thereby increasing his limits and surpassing the speed of a human. He ran even faster as much as he could reaching the point were he was now at inhuman speeds, around thirty miles per hour based on his estimates which was equivalent to the speed of most vehicles out on the road.

"Just a little more." As soon as he said that, he further increased the flow of mana being used for reinforcement, nearly doubling his running speed which his senses were now having a hard time catching up to.

However, Shirou didn't want to stop. Instead, he starts to reinforce his own senses such as his eye sight and hearing so that he could still keep up with his current pace. The speed he was traveling wasn't something humans would be capable of and even though his body was a lot stronger than before, he didn't want to take any risks.

If he were to trip or run into something, the end result would be disastrous. Thanks to his reinforcement though, he could at least see the view in front of him which he would really need if he wanted to avoid such an accident from happening.

_'Alright. I guess I'll keep this pace up.'_ Deciding that his speed was enough, Shirou continued on towards the Ziggurat of Ur while maintaining his pace. At the speed he was traveling, it would take him at least ten minutes to arrive.

* * *

**[Nasiriyah Hospital]**

Madame Aisha initially didn't have any plans on staying in the Middle East for long. After all, she had already explored the place a few times both in the past and present.

Currently, she was just passing through the city of Nasiriyah. Her intention was to head out to the northern side of the country then enter Turkey. However, when she heard of some people getting extremely sick for no known reasons while visiting the Ziggurat of Ur, she decided to stay and help out instead.

She often helped everyone no matter where she went. That was after all her way of being a Campione. For some odd reason though, whenever she arrived somewhere in either the past or present, there would always be some sort of trouble happening around her.

She didn't really like it since it often meant that there were people suffering. However, she couldn't stay back in the sidelines so she always goes to help them out and today was no exception.

Now, when she went to the hospital and to the wards where most of the people who suddenly got sick were confined in, she discovered that their 'sickness' was a little more complicated which she actually expected. It was unnatural after all for people to just get sick by being near something in just an hour. She quickly confirmed her suspicion with a small observation which revealed that the current state of the victims were being caused by a curse.

It wasn't just a single curse though but multiple ones instead. Each person had at least two or three in them but the worst had a dozen and each was unique existence from the other. However, all were dedicated to one thing and that was to kill its victim. It might be hard to notice but she could still feel the curses exuding death, telling its victims to slowly die.

Probably due to the lack of direct contact, all of the curses in each victim were very weak but thanks to their numbers, the worst would probably kill its victim in a day if not treated soon. The only problem was that all of its victims were normal people. People who didn't even have any connections with the magical world which made the situation a little more complicated.

That however wasn't going to stop her. Instead, it simply increased her resolve to help the people.

She had already informed everyone in the room that she would help them though some means. They quickly believed in her like she was stating the truth and that was for a reason, one that she needed to be careful with.

Right now, she was kneeling down in the center of the room with both her hands clasped together. Her posture was akin to that of a holy maiden deep in a prayer.

Warm winds suddenly started to blow within the premise of the hospital. It was in fact the representation of her authority taking effect which would heal all injuries through the transfer of life force. While her healing authority was often used to heal physical injuries, it was also capable of healing the damage caused by the curses in the soul as well as purging such malevolent things from its victims.

It looked like a prayer to others but because of that, she was able to heal all of the patients in the hospital and not just the ones affected by the curse but those with other conditions located in the entire building as well. The victims, happy that they are now fine and well, began to celebrate with their family or friends right beside them.

"Thank you so much!" And similar words began to fill the air from the miracle she had performed. She couldn't help but smile from the current scene in front of her though it was a little rowdy for a hospital.

The commotion eventually died but it took sometime to do so. As soon as it did, Madame Aisha started to ask each patient on what happened. The only details she got was that they all began to feel dizzy when they were near the Ziggurat of Ur, with some even fainting completely.

She was not very knowledgeable about Mesopotamian Mythology but she at least knew that the temple, now known as the Ziggurat of Ur, was originally built to worship the moon deity of Mesopotamia, Sin and she wasn't aware of anything regarding that god that relates to curses or sickness though that may be more of due to lack of information.

While possible, she instead believes that the curse was something brought forth by a divine beast or artifact that was cursed at some point of its life. It was also possible that said source in fact used curses as its offensive and defensive measure, which while very rare, would be a lot more problematic. More so if it was a divine beast since it might suddenly attack a place with lots of people in it.

"Then everyone, please rest for now and recover. I must go and head and solve the mystery." Before she could leave though, the people inside the hospital gave their support to her in her plans to solve the problem. Unexpectedly, one of the visitors in the hospital expressed his intention of giving her a ride to that place. She didn't reject the offer though as she needed to solve the problem as quickly as she could.

The person who offered her a ride was a middle-aged man and was the father of one of the younger patients located in the ward. As a form thanks, he at least wanted to help her in some way.

Leading her to the vehicle park outside, they both enter with Madame Aisha taking the back seat. The vehicle itself was a small red car designed for a family. She didn't know what the model is but she often saw similar cars beings driven during daytime.

"Are you alright there Ms. Aisha?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine here." Giving her affirmation, the driver starts up the car and drives along the path that will eventually lead them to the Ziggurat. It would take them around fifteen minutes to around based on her estimates.

* * *

**[Near the Ziggurat of Ur]**

"There it is." Even though it was still a kilometer away, the Ziggurat illuminated by the moonlight was already visible in Shirou's view. At his current speed, it would take less than a minute to arrive at his destination.

As soon as he reached the dirt road that connects the Ziggurat with the main road, Shirou stops by sliding his foot on the ground. He checks his body out first to ensure that there were no side-effects from his recent endeavor. It would be bad if his fighting capability would be affect by something like that.

"Well, looks like I'm fine. Now..." Staring at the large construction ten meters in front of him, Shirou couldn't help but feel the nauseating aura of the surroundings. It felt like the mana saturated air he and Rin felt while climbing up the mountains to get inside the premises of the Ryuudou temple.

"So it really is here. This is bad." Shirou already knew what was causing it. The only problem was that he didn't know where it was currently located it. There was not a single sign of it but the aura it exuded was more than enough to tell him that it was nearby.

"I need to check this place thoroughly." As he moves about near the Ziggurat, Shirou starts scouring his surroundings, trying to find clues that could lead him to his target. Even though the place was only illuminated by moon light, he could still see properly without any problems thanks to his night vision which had become quite exceptional after becoming a Campione.

"!?" After taking a few steps, the ground beneath him suddenly started to shake like there was a small earthquake. However, the timing was to exact for it to be a simple coincidence. Rather, he knew that something was moving around underneath the ground but he didn't know where and what it was. Whatever it was though, it sure as heck was directing a huge amount of killing intent towards him.

The moment Shirou felt the ground loosen beneath him made him realize where the enemy was coming from. Jumping backwards with as much strength as he could muster, the ground where he was standing on just now suddenly explodes in a shower of dust and dirt. Landing on the ground a few meters away from the explosion, Shirou takes on Archer's stance before looking at what tried to kill him just a moment ago.

Everything was currently covered by the dust cloud which had scattered in a wide radius. It already began to dissipate thanks to the blowing winds. The beast that tried to kill him itself didn't want to sit back and simply finished the job of the winds earlier by clearing the dust out with its wings.

Setting his sights upon it, Shirou realized that what was in front of him was a divine beast that he never expected to encounter in his life. A creature that had disappeared in his world centuries ago.

_'A dragon?!'_ He couldn't really believe it but the thing in front of him really was a dragon, a huge one that currently stands at around two stories tall with its neck and head raised. It looked extremely similar to the depictions of European dragons that he often saw in books with four legs and two wings folded on its back.

Due to its size and its glowing red eyes, the two horns protruding from its head, and its sharp teeth, the dragon exuded a terrifying presence. Its body was mostly featureless other than its scales which only protruded out slightly.

'_Wait... Something's wrong.' _He thought it was a black dragon at first but further observation easily betrayed what it really was. Whatever it once was once now gone, having been seemingly replaced by something else. All over its body were numerous crystallized curses that had completely blackened the creature while tendrils of black smoke move around it.

"As I thought..." What was in front of him was not a dragon anymore but instead, a beast that had been corrupted by all evils of the world, Angra Manyu.

But there was more to it than that. It was actually exuding a familiar feeling of sort but it simply confused Shirou. He knew of the curses that had corrupted the dragons form for it was the one thing responsible for the fire ten years ago and yet, there was still something else. It was as if there was a foreign existence within it that felt both familiar and alien to him at the same time.

But it wasn't the most important mystery to him. The more urgent matter was the fact that Angra Manyu was somehow still alive in this world.

Near the end of his fight two days ago, the Holy Grail was left with no vessel so it tried to use Gilgamesh as one in a last resort to sustain itself in the physical world. Of course, Gilgamesh couldn't be one and he didn't accept either so instead, he tried to escape the black vortex by trying to use Shirou as an anchor.

Well, that guy almost did succeed but Shirou ruined that plan, getting them both sucked in the vortex.

After that, Shirou didn't know what happened. When he awoke to, he was already in this world before suddenly being attacked by Gilgamesh and after defeating the King of Heroes, he was very sure that there no more links to Angra Manyu or the Holy Grail.

That was what he assumed but... What if he had missed something? Was he assuming the wrong thing or could he just be forgetting something important? He couldn't really understand-

*ROAAAAAR!*

Shirou stops thinking about the situation since as soon as the dragon gives out the deafening roar. It had locked its sights on him and had already began its assault, charging towards him like a rampaging bull.

There was still a few meters in between them but the distance was quickly running out. He had to gain the initiative.

"Trace, on!" Projecting a bow in his left hand, Shirou takes his stance in archery and proceeds to aim at the beast in front of him.

_'The most powerful arrow of Archer...'_ He imagined it. The sword, Caladbolg. It was a sword originally wielded by Fergus mac Róich, the hero of Ireland but Archer had turned it into one of his strongest arrows. He had not tried reinforcement to the extent Archer had done so with his projections but he was confident that he could do it.

Golden light flows in to the bow before quickly gathering and taking the shape and form of a spiral sword. As soon as the arrow was formed, Shirou pulls the string back as much as he could before pouring in as much mana as he could into his weapon.

In just a second, the sword is turned into a Broken Noble Phantasm, a state where in the noble phantasms becomes a fragile weapon in exchange for greater power. As soon as the Noble Phantasm broke, Shirou releases the arrow then quickly jumps back with as much strength as he could gather.

The projectile which had turned into a blue comet upon leaving the bow, thunders straight towards its target, distorting the space around it in a spiraling motion. It was traveling so fast that the dragon didn't even have any time to react to it.

Upon hitting the dragon's head, the arrow explodes, creating a large explosion of white light that covers the entire area. Shirou was still close but knew that he couldn't escape the area of his attack in time so he had reinforced his body the moment the flash of light covered his eyes, taking on the force of his attack upfront.

Once the blinding light and deafening sound had died down, he brought down his arms which were protecting his eyes and stares at the results of his strongest attack yet. Debris, flames, and smoke had covered the entire area where the beast stood once.

The corrupted dragon itself was lying in the middle with half of its head gone and most of its body, covered in flames and black smoke, damaged. But Shirou knew the beast was still alive since the moment he looked it, the curses that had corrupted it had suddenly moved on its own and started to cover all of its damaged parts with black flesh, a sign that the darkness with it were attempting to heal it.

Even though half of its head was still a lump of grotesque black flesh, the beast was able to stand up on its own. In response, Shirou jumps back a few times and prepares to create another arrow.

But he didn't have the time to since even before he could start his projection, he could already feel the sudden surge in mana inside of the beast, a clear indication that it was about to use one of its most powerful weapons. The amount it was gather was even greater than what he felt when Lancer prepared to use his Noble Phantasms.

Large amounts of black smoke started to come out of the still forming head of the creature. Upon seeing that, Shirou realized what it was gonna do. It was a breath attack, the signature capability of almost all dragons in existence and a representation of their own natural power.

'_I need to dodge it!'_ Shirou didn't have much time to react since as soon as he thought of that, the corrupted dragon, with its head now back in shape, breaths out jet black flames directed towards him.

The flames was not simply a fire that burns everything down around it. Instead, it had been strengthened into a powerful and corrupted weapon that not only burned everything with a black flame but also one that would curse whatever it touches.

For Shirou, it felt similar to the flames that nearly took his life ten years ago.

"Shit!" Jumping to the side, he could see that he barely avoided the attack by a few centimeters. As soon as he looked back in front of him though, he realized that the maddened beast was already charging its way towards him.

He immediately throws away his bow and projects Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands. However, he didn't have much time to act as he was forced to dodge to the side to avoid the dragon's head-on charge. It passes through him and keeps on going for a second before attempting to stop tiself.

As soon as he recovered from his dodge, Shirou doesn't look at the dragon behind him but instead uses his momentum to roll sideways, managing to avoid the dragon's tail swipe that he knew was coming.

As soon as he cleared the attack, he retaliates by closing in to the dragon's left side and performing one big attack. However, his attack only causes a shower of sparks as the dragon's cursed scales prove to be a formidable defense like Berserkers skin.

The dragon quickly turns to Shirou, still beside its body, with its head and open jaws directed towards him, using the momentum of its maneuver to speed up its attack. Shirou manages to dodge it by jumping up though he was soon met by the dragons raised tail slamming right on to his crossed swords, breaking the weapons into shards of metal and sending him flying a few meters away.

_'That hurt!' _Shirou reinforces himself and lands on the ground by rolling several times to minimize the damage. He only received minor injuries thanks to reinforcement and his tough body but a direct hit would've still been dangerous.

_'!'_ Sensing sudden danger, Shirou looks at the direction of his enemy only to see that it had already closed in the distance between them to less than fifteen feet.

"Damn it!" Even though the dragon in front of him was a large target, its speed was ridiculous. It was similar to Berserker only this time, the enemy in front of him was even more dangerous. Not only that, it was being strengthened by the crystallized curses of Angra Manyu, making it even more powerful.

Shirou dodges one of its attempt to crush him with its claws and upon doing so, he tries to come up with a strategy that could defeat his current foe.

However, the maddened beast didn't give Shirou the time to clearly think as it was relentlessness in its assault, immediately using every natural weapon it had in an attempt to kill Shirou. This forced him to constantly dodge since while he could block the attacks, it would simply send him flying like the attack a few moments ago which would be a big disadvantage if that ever happens.

The more he dodged, the further he got sent closer to the opening the dragon came out from. An idea came up in his mind upon seeing it. It might be a stupid idea but they were out in the open and the dragon had the advantage, being able to move completely around without much restriction. He was taking the risk that what ever lied below him was not certain death and that his enemy would follow him down.

The dragon suddenly stops attacking him and instead, expands its wings before flapping it and moving up to the sky. The same sensation he experienced earlier suddenly struck him again. There was a massive build up of mana inside of its body and he knew already what it was going to do.

Just as it was about to breath out black flames, Shirou already knew what he needed to do.

"No choice!" Turning his back on his foe, he quickly dashes towards the pitch black hole, ignoring the sound of flames being breathed out from the sky. Before the flames could reach the ground, Shirou reaches the large hole and jumps down without hesitation.

Once Shirou disappeared in the darkness, the dragon who had just finished burning the entire area, lands down on the ground and starts tearing apart the landscape as it attempts to pursue Shirou to the place where it once slept.

* * *

Madame Aisha was still a few minutes away from her intended destination when she heard the barely audible sound of explosion followed by the roar of... 'something'. It was rather loud and echoed throughout the surroundings.

Well, she really wasn't sure what it was but it clearly was a divine beast and sounded extremely dangerous. Soon after, a flash of white light temporarily illuminates the entire area before the sound of its explosion reaches them.

"Wh-What was that?!" The driver said in panic though that was to be expected.

Looking up front, Aisha could see the aftermath of the flash of light at the distance. There was an orange glow and a large amount of smoke visible from the distance. She didn't need to guess where it was coming from since it was already obvious to her.

"Please stop here!" Telling that to the driver, he nods and he puts the pedal on the brakes. They were only a few minutes away on car but it was dangerous to get any closer. That was why she decided to simply head out on foot. She didn't want to endanger the life of a civilian after all.

"Ms. Aisha! Where are you going?!" The driver was surprised by her sudden actions and expressed his worry on her strange action. He probably thought that she wanted him to turn back instead, not to stop and allow her to run towards danger.

"Forgive me but please return back to the city! It's dangerous out here!" She looked back for a second to utter those words before keeping up her pace towards the Ziggurat. Unable to reject her command, the driver obeys with a simple nod before turning his car around and driving back towards the city.

As soon as she started running towards the place, she saw it. A black dragon flying in the sky. When it stopped rising in the air, the dragon suddenly breathed out black flames into the ground for a few seconds and later landed in the same place out of her view.

"I need to hurry!" If she kept on her pace right now, she should be able to see what was happening in around a minute or two. But she couldn't help but be worried that someone might have been caught in the dragon's wrath.

* * *

**[Deep Underground]**

Shirou, after falling only for two seconds, notices that the walls around him were now gone, replaced by an open space. He had in fact just entered a large open cavern by falling through the ceiling.

Seeing the glowing ground at the bottom approaching him, Shirou quickly reinforces his body to minimize the effects of the impending impact. He was afraid that the red mud below him was deep but he thankfully lands directly in a shallow area, causing a large splash that covers him slightly with the mud.

Based on his estimates, he probably fell around thirty meters below the ground. Standing up and removing off the mud covering his clothing, Shirou observes his new surroundings.

Since he was deep down in the ground, Shirou thought that it would be dark yet that wasn't the case. In fact, the entire area was illuminated by a reddish glow from the mud on the ground though it was barely enough to light up the ceiling.

"This is - !" It was at that moment that Shirou realized that what he was stepping on was in fact numerous crystallized curses that had gathered and turned into mud. The dragon, who was most likely trapped in this place, got submerged in it which resulted in it being corrupted and turned into the mindless beat it was now.

_'I guess I should thank my new body right now.' _To a Campione like Shirou though, it simply felt like he was stepping on mud that was trying to pull him under with no avail. But right now, he couldn't afford to get distracted by it. He needed to survey his surroundings first and formulate a plan before the dragon arrived and he only had a few seconds left based on the noise he could her coming from above.

Right now, he was in a large open cavern around twenty meters in height and twice the amount in terms of surface area. The place was mostly circular itself other than a few jagged formations sticking out of the walls.

The only odd thing about the place was the red mud that covered the entire place. It felt like there used to be a boundary layer somewhere nearby but it was mostly mixed up with the aura of the surroundings, making it hard to discern its original nature.

_'No more time left.' _He was out of time since he could feel the dragon approaching closer and closer. Looking up at the ceiling, he could its figures falling through the opening it had created in the center of the cavern's ceiling.

As soon as it cleared the opening, it suddenly spreads out its two wings in a majestic view that Shirou couldn't help but admire. Gliding along the open space of the cavern, the dragon proceeds to land a few meters away from him with a loud splash that echoes through the area.

"*ROAAAAAR!*" It lets its second deafening roar, signaling the start of their battle. The dragon didn't really give him much time to prepare as it quickly charges towards him like what it had done at the surface.

Shirou answers its charge by meeting head on, charging towards it with his Kanshou and Bakuya now held in his hands. As the distance closes in, the dragon attempts to devour him by attacking with its jaws from his left side but Shirou avoids it by immediately stopping and jumping back.

Upon landing, he quickly dashes forward then attacks the dragon's lowered and exposed neck with a horizontal slash from his swords. Like his last attack, it was unable to get through, instead simply skidding off the metal like surface of its scales.

Quickly recovering from its miss, the dragon quickly tries to knock him back with its neck though Shirou avoids it by dodging backwards.

Recovering its position, the dragon proceeds to pounce on Shirou, jumping in the air by using its large wings to give it lift.

"Kuh - !" He had to jump to the side a few times to dodge the dragons attack which resulted in mud and stone being thrown around. Realizing that it had missed, the dragon immediately stops before looking at him as if it was confirming his location.

Shirou, seeing an opportunity, quickly jumps and while still in mid-air, turns both of his swords into Broken Noble Phantasms before throwing them in front of the dragon.

Upon hitting the ground, both of the swords explode, creating a splash of red liquid that temporarily covers the beasts head, blocking its sight for a second.

It was a rather crude plan to distract his enemy but he needed to do it for him to gain enough time to project a more powerful weapon from Unlimited Blade Works. Once he landed back on the muddy ground close to the wall of the cave, Shirou quickly takes on a stance similar to Saber's.

"Trace, on." Putting his hands together as if dual-wielding a sword, platinum light starts to gather near his hands. The light soon takes on the shape of a sword before gaining form and materializing completely in his hands.

What he now held was the prototype of the demonic sword Gram, the model of Caliburn, and the sword wielded by the greatest hero of Northern Europe, Sigurd. It was a sword filled with destruction and glory and had the history of being used to slay dragons in the past. Like Caliburn, it burned everything it touches though with a platinum light.

As the dragon recovers, it quickly sets its eyes back at Shirou. But it was going end it now. It was preparing its most powerful attack and this time, it was going to burn everything around it.

Massive amounts of mana begins to build up inside of it, signified by the dreadful aura that had suddenly covered the entire cavern.

However, Shirou didn't have any means of escape this time. Instead, he charges directly towards the maddened beast in a reckless move to decrease the distance between them.

What he was doing was in fact based on a style he and his future self had developed to fight. They might not be able to match up to others in terms of talent and such but they made it up for purely by skill. Their style relied mainly on leaving gaps or openings on their defenses which the enemy would capitalize on. Since they knew exactly where the attack would be, they could properly react to the attack so long as they could perceive it.

The dragon itself may be a creature with an insane mind like Berserker but it should still be able to recognize a defenseless opponent. And it confirmed his assumption quickly since as soon as Shirou started running, the dragon rears up, indicating that it was about to perform its breath attack.

He couldn't avoid it though since the area of the attack was the entire cavern but he knew that and with the dragon defenseless now, it was time to use it.

Multiple golden ripples of light suddenly appear just above the dragon and from each of the ripple were swords, each one a unique existence from the other, ready to be used.

The beast didn't know it but what lied a few feet above it were dozens of Noble Phantasms ready to rain death upon it. Not noticing the danger above, it was about to release its strongest attack.

_'Now!'_ Launching all the weapons at once, each and every Noble Phantasm rains down on its foe like a powerful arrow.

The dragon's attack was stopped as soon as a sword managed to hit it in the back, piercing through the hardened scales and embedding itself deep in its body before turning into golden light.

The rest of the swords did the same, hitting the dragon in different parts of its body and dealing varied amounts of damage before promptly returning to the Gate. The sudden assault was enough to cause the dragon to stumble forward and loose its footing, stopping its attack completely.

While it roars in pain and thrashes around in an attempt to recover, it was leaving itself completely open.

It was the moment that Shirou was looking for. Stopping his charge, he reinforces his legs before suddenly jumping high in the air. As soon as he reached a suitable height, Shirou opens the Gate of Babylon just below him and pulls out the flying contraption, Vimana.

It simply floated a few meters above the dragon, acting as a platform for Shirou who was now standing at the edge of it and overlooking the dragon that was about to recover from his recent assault.

The black bow he initially discarded at the start of the battle was now back in his left hand and this time, his arrow was going to be the same sword he held in his right hand. Placing the Noble Phantasm like an arrow in his bow, Shirou begins to pour as much mana as he could in the demonic sword, turning it into his most powerful weapons yet.

Releasing the arrow, the force of the projectile creates an explosion of wind just as it left the bow, heading towards its target like a platinum comet traveling at supersonic speeds. Shirou didn't even wait for the attack to hit since as soon as it left his bow, he immediately uses Vimana to get out of the cavern by flying through the hole in the ceiling.

The beast didn't even stand a chance as the projectile hits it square in the body before suddenly creating an explosion of platinum light that completely consumes the area.

The force of the attack was such that the cave couldn't keep its structural integrity and collapses completely, ensuring that everything underneath the ground would be buried completely.

* * *

**[]**

_It interfered with it._

_Its vessel had been slain by a searing light._

_Its remains had been crushed by the earth above it._

_But it couldn't stop there._

_For it embodied a new wish._

_A wish of a King that had accepted the world's horrors._

_A King who tried to bring back the worth of a world._

_A King that stood above the gods_

_And a King that died in hatred_

_It was not powerful in its own right but it still took it in as its own._

_For it is a wish that it could fulfill along with its own purpose._

_While it might have lost its form, it was not the end for it._

_Instead, it was that path that will lead to its birth._

_It was time to fill the world with death._

**[]**

******Chapter 2: Remnant of all Evils**

* * *

**Noble Phantasms:**  


**Gram (Prototype)**  


**Rank: **A++

The Noble Phantasm wielded by Sigurd in his legends, it is a sword that burns everything it touches with a platinum light similar to Caliburn's golden light. The difference is that Gram is a sword with a demonic alignment and the fact that when used against dragons, it temporarily gains a boost in power.

**Caladbolg**

**Rank:** B++

Archer's strongest arrow. It was originally a sword wielded by Fergus mac Róich, the hero of Ireland. In its original form, it is capable of emitting light like a rainbow which can destroy mountains. When used as an arrow however, it is instead turned into a weapon capable of piercing through almost all defenses by creating a twisting distortion in space.

* * *

**Review Comments:**

**Nephirin – **Thanks and I actually hope that this story can improve my writing. I forgot that Shirou does often snark so thanks for reminding me.

**Noble1998 – **Ah, I see. And thanks also.

**Sixth Ranger BetaHalo **– Sorry but I can't find any. Can you please mention what it is so that I could correct it? Or could it be a mistake involving the prototypes?

**Kinunatz **– Thanks and sorry for the misunderstanding. I thought you were referring to standard magic at first. Well, when it comes to True Magic, I agree since they're obviously a match for God's considering that Kaleidoscope managed to defeat Crimson Moon.

As for the two, I may need to use one as part of my story, Enkidu to be precise. Still planning so not sure yet. That's all I could say for now.

**second-stooge **– Again, no comments for Ea. As for Enkidu, I may have some plans for it. Pairings wise, I don't plan on touching Godou's main girls, preferring to let them stay by his side instead but that does leave me with a few options. I'll try to think off it first.

**BieberLover69 – **I don't really plan on featuring Rin and Saber anytime soon, preferring to focus instead on Shirou's interactions with the Campione verse.

**edboy4926 **– Thanks and for Shirou vs Godou, maybe in the future though I'll need to come up with a plausible scenario first.

**Guest – **I agree that it's very versatile though I'm not sure about it being the most overpowered one. Anyway, I just hope I can show Shirou using the Gate of Babylon in creative ways.

**Guest 2 – **Maybe in the future but it'd be more like meeting Arthus rather than becoming the legend itself.

**Guest 3 – **We'll see but he doesn't need to slay Enkidu. If Shirou does meet Enkidu's heretic god version here, then Shirou would be gaining a different authority instead rather than the heavenly chains.

**Pltrgst – **Thanks and I don't think the key can be stolen that easily considering he doesn't need to bring it out to open a path to the vault.

**chm01 – **I will but only for the other authorities and not Gate of Babylon.

**Guest 4 – **Well, I won't say anything about Godou's Sword Authority vs Shirou's Gate of Babylon for now. And yes Shirou will gain another authority in the future. Hmm, still not sure about Shirou's future allegiances but we'll see. As for Enki, it's a little hard to integrate since the power only appears in Prototype and not in Gilgamesh F/SN. Of course, there was a sword that looked similar to Enki in CCC but in case their is something like that in the gate (their probably is), to flood the entire world is something I can't see Shirou do right now.

**FenrurCrinos – **I actually tried to find something about that in the light novel also but I couldn't or maybe I was just too lazy. Also, thanks for the review.

**'Everyone else not mentioned****' –** Thanks and hope you enjoy the future chapters.

* * *

**Nasuverse Ranking:**

Now, this system actually confused me at first till I performed some more research which made me realize that the '+' modifiers were simply temporary boosts in power that applied when certain conditions are met. If I am correct in my assumption then using Excalibur as an example, the holy sword of Saber is essentially a rank A holy sword that temporarily becomes A++ when used to launch a beam of light. I'm not sure if that was the best example but the rankings wouldn't really matter much in the Campione verse anyway with how off-the scale some powers are. It does make it a little hard to quantify the strength of weapons in the Gate of Babylon.

As for Gate of Babylon, I thought that all Noble Phantasms within the Gate were always more powerful by one rank but now, it was more of it being stronger since it came first before the ones that appeared in legends. I can't even remember where I got the former information from though.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Moving on to the current chapter. So how was it? Was it good or did I make a mistake somewhere? Anyway, the chapter was more of meant to be a setup for the upcoming battle. I pretty much used the blackening effect of the Shadow for the dragon.

Not sure about the chapter quality compared to the previous chapters since writing more than five thousand words tends to tire me out. Makes it hard to check actually.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please wait warmly for the next chapter.

**Updated: **Thanks to pltrgst for stating some errors. No excuses for my mistakes though the misspelled 'Shhirou' which I missed is caused by my keyboard typing the letter 'h' twice when pressed once. Not always but when writing something long, it often shows up enough times that it gets really annoying. And not just 'h'. It also double types 'g' and 'a' which irritates me a lot. Maybe I should get a new keyboard.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Form of Evil Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fate/Stay Night and Campione!

**Author Note: **Thanks again for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Now this chapter is longer than what I originally planned for so the quality might be lower than previous chapters. The length kind of makes it a pain to check for mistakes so I might have missed a lot of said stuff in the chapters. Anyways, more comments at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Form of Evil Part 1**

* * *

**Road heading towards the Ziggurat of Ur**

After the dragon suddenly disappeared into the ground, Madame Aisha was left wandering on what events were transpiring around the Ziggurat of Ur. She could still hear the sound of a beast rampaging around but it had been muffled, indicating that the creature was somewhere beneath the ground.

Even though the situation was still dangerous, she kept on running towards the historical structure before sighting the black flames scattered around the ground that still burned vigorously. The most notable though was a barely visible hole that the dragon probably went through. Whoever it was fighting may have also jumped down it in order to avoid the black flames.

She was less than fifteen meters away when out of nowhere, a golden machine with glowing green wings comes out of the gaping hole and keeps it flying towards the sky. What followed behind it was not a dragon but rather was the sound of an explosion and a flash of light.

Those two events were then followed by the ground suddenly trembling, causing Madame Aisha to stop as the ground in front of the Ziggurat suddenly starts to collapse downwards. Walking back due to perceived danger, she knew that whatever happened a few seconds ago had caused the ground to somehow lose its stability.

Madame Aisha kept on backing up for a bit till she was around thirty meters away where her instincts were telling her that she was safe.

The sound of shattering rocks continued to fill the entire area as the collapsing ground expanded further and further, eventually reaching the Ziggurat and destroying it along with its foundation.

Only a second after that did the collapsing ground stop completely, leaving behind in its wake a torn land that was filled completely with rocks and a huge dust cloud that resembled the aftermath of a large explosion.

"This is quite the situation." The chaos that unfolded in front of her eyes was something she often didn't see save for when fighting another heretic god. She deduced that there was most likely a large hollow space deep beneath the ground and that a large explosion occurred, causing the place to lose its structural integrity. Of course, it could be more complicated than that but the events she witnessed leading up to it made it the most likely answer.

The cold winds soon blew all the dust away, revealing the torn up land completely. As she looked at it, she thought that the destruction kind of resembled a crater left behind by a meteor crash though this one was mostly filled with rubble.

Right now, she was more interested in the contraption that came out of the hole in the ground. Trying to look for it in the sky, she easily spots it motionless high above the ground, positioned in a way that the crater's center was just below it. Despite the distance, she could barely see the silhouette of a person standing on its edge.

"Who are you?" In all her journeys in both the past and present, she had never seen such a machine and she wasn't even sure if the technology of the present timeline was even capable of replicating the machine in her sight.

It kind of looked like a UFO of sorts though it wasn't even close to the descriptions of those that she was aware off. Funny enough, such sightings seem to occur in the past as well though it was always caused by someone of divine origin.

Her musing was cut off as the ground suddenly starts to shake like a small earthquake. From within the crater itself, the sounds of rock being pushed around could be barely heard. Only a second later, the crater itself literally explodes as rock and dust are thrown about violently.

"Wha - ?!" Then out of the explosion burst forth numerous black tendrils that proceeded to fly high up towards the sky. Whatever those things were, they were all headed towards the golden machine like a rain of lethal spears.

Catching sight of the machine itself, she could see that something had changed around it. The light it emitted was not alone anymore as multiple golden lights surrounded it, each resembling a tiny star when viewed in her current position.

* * *

**Above the Ziggurat of Ur**

When Shirou released the Broken Gram, he only thought of getting out knowing full well what would happen next. Vimana responded to that thought, causing the machine to fly straight up through the opening in the cavern's ceiling while Shirou was still standing at the front. He was forced to change his stance quickly just to ensure that he wouldn't fall off even though that wasn't possible in the first place.

That was because the the machine has the capability to keep its rider on top of it constantly which works even if it is upside down. Not only that, it could also lessen the forces that the body would experience from using the machine in high speed and completely protects the user from the wind. That was a requirement considering that the machine could travel up to the speed of thought though reaching that on the other hand is impossible, even for its previous owner.

Right now, the machine was simply lying fifty meters above the ground with Shirou on top of it who was trying to recover himself from his short trip off the ground. He actually felt that the surroundings seemed a lot colder than it was when he arrived at the Ziggurat a few moments ago but that was just a minor detail to him.

_'Is it done?' _That was the only thing in his mind as he straightens himself up and stares at the scenery he had caused. When he escaped the cavern, he heard the explosion and saw the flash of light coming from behind him but Shirou didn't even look behind him, keeping his focus completely in front until he reached his current position.

The cavern where he was in a few moments ago was now gone, having been completely filled with rocks that had once sat above him. Unexpectedly for him, even the Ziggurat of Ur got caught by the sudden chaos, its foundation having been completely taken apart by the sudden collapse thereby turning it into a part of the new and more compact landscape. Essentially, the place below him looked like a large crater left behind by the impact of a meteor.

_'I don't think a sorry would be enough.'_ He felt guilty about causing such destruction especially considering fact that he accidentally destroyed a historical landmark but he couldn't really do anything about it by this point. Maybe if he knew the magic Tohsaka initially used to fix that broken window back in his house then he might be able fix everything around here. But then again, he wasn't even sure if such a 'basic' spell could be used to repair something at this scale.

That though wasn't something he would linger on right now. There was a more pressing matter that he needed to attend to after all.

Beneath all the earth that had filled up the cavern was his opponent a few moments ago, an entity from Zoroastrian mythology, Angra Manyu. It may or may not be that evil god but that was the name Gilgamesh had given to the existence that slept in the Holy Grail. Well, he found it appropriate at least for the enemy he had faced just now considering its malevolent nature.

The problem though was that Angra Manyu somehow managed to arrive in this alternate world along with him and Gilgamesh. Even more surprisingly was that it managed to survive by using the dragon as its host, having corrupted it down to its very core thereby turning it into a suitable if somewhat crude vessel.

_'A dragon...'_ He found it weird though that Angra Manyu could corrupt such a creature. Being powerful Phantasmal beasts, it shouldn't even be possible for it to affect something that powerful. The only thing he knew about the curses of the supposed Zoroastrian god was that the things it could only affect in a manner other than death would be servants or familiars. The effect is strongest against Servants itself which were brought by the Holy Grail to the world where they would be slowly but surely corrupted the moment they come in contact with the curses while normal people would simply die with a small touch.

That made him start thinking though. What if the dragon itself wasn't a normal phantasmal beast? Rather, what if it was in fact created by another entity? If that was the case, the dragon itself could be considered as a familiar of an even more powerful than it, one who held the powerful equal to that of gods.

He might not have met the hidden side of the current world yet but he was very sure that gods probably still walked the earth though how they appear and survive was an enigma to him as of the moment. At least he could attribute some of the disasters or accidents to them in some way, assuming that some of the stories he read were simply cover ups.

_'Not the time to be thinking about that.'_ He might have buried the dragon and Angra Manyu but it wasn't always that easy to defeat such opponents. There was one thing that the Holy Grail War had thought him and that was that things could always get more complicated than expected.

His best example would be his other self, Archer, who tried to kill him in order to cause a paradox that would cause him to cease existing. While he did manage to survive that somehow, it was still one of the most complicated things he had ever experienced, only topped by him ending up in a different alternate world and turning into a person that wielded the power of his last enemy.

While he was busy in his thoughts, the sound of moving rocks suddenly fills the landscape below him, indicating that the beast trapped within was still alive. Whatever was happening, the thing inside was trying to escape.

Shirou though wasn't just going to let it escape like that. He was going to seize the initiative at the very moment and perform the first trike. In the span of a second, more than twenty golden ripples suddenly manifest themselves just besides the flying machine, each and every one pointed directly downwards towards the crater.

Just a second after that action, the ground below him 'explodes' in a sense as rocks and dust fly in random directions. That was when suddenly a multitude of black tendrils lash out towards him from below.

"!" Shirou responds to the sudden attack, dropping all the Noble Phantasms to the ground like a carpet bomb. Both attacks itself meet in mid-air though by chance rather than by will. The Noble Phantasms that manage to collide with a black tendril successfully pierce through it like nothing, continuing on towards the target in the ground with the speed and power.

The same could be said however to the tendrils that weren't destroyed, forcing Shirou to dodge the barrage of attacks as he kept himself standing in the front part of the flying machine. Despite missing, the tendrils somehow change course in mid-air, following him around as he maneuvers Vimana with his thoughts.

As he continually dodges the deadly 'spears', all of the Noble Phantasms he had dropped impact the ground in very short intervals, causing numerous explosions of different scales that further damage the torn up land. All of the bursts of energy in the ground kicks up a large amount of dust as well, obscuring the area further until visibility was almost zero.

The black tendrils itself that had persistently followed Shirou around turn into mist that dispersed in the air, indicating that whatever was controlling them had been damaged. That left behind a nerve wracking silence, making him tense up as he tries to anticipate the enemy's next attack.

_'Did someone cough just now?'_ Both his hearing and eyesight were currently reinforced by him so he could at least discern some of the smaller things from the ground where upon heard the sound of someone seemingly coughing. The only problem was that he couldn't really see much thanks to the smoke obscuring a wide part of the area so he couldn't really confirm. While it might be a false alarm considering that it was barely audible from the sound of shifting rocks, he would rather not let someone be in danger right now.

He stopped his thoughts though when out of nowhere the sound of a large explosion suddenly occurs below him followed by the sound of numerous pieces of rocks falling into the ground. All of it was then followed by the swing of a gigantic double edged sword completely made out of the same darkness as the tendrils Shirou had avoided not more than a minute ago, clearing out the dust that had filled the area from the massive weight and strength of the weapon.

"Could that be... Angra Manyu?!" With nothing blocking his vision, Shirou could now get a clear look of Angra Manyu who stood on the ground below him. Whatever it was now, it had the form of something that he couldn't even call a dragon.

He could feel it as well. A swirling mass of malevolent power that had taken the form of a monster bloated with evil, filling the entire area with an overwhelmingly dark and nauseating presence. What lied below wasn't just a corrupted vessel anymore, instead, having seemingly turned into a form that was bloated with power made out of darkness.

_'This is_ bad...' For the evil god to have gained even more power was the worst possible scenario for him. He had originally intended to kill it even before it could even begin whatever it was planning the moment it arrived here and yet it seemed to be his actions resulted in something even worse coming up.

Right now, Angra Manyu itself had the form of a large abomination that filled up nearly the entire crater. From its single mass of bloated flesh acting as the main body were three pairs of arms and what looked like a face in its front, composed of six eyes and a mouth with massive beast-like teeth. Running along both sides starting near its 'face' were a pair of long horns that extended upwards past its eyes before curving until the tip of both horns were pointed towards the front.

As he surveyed the beast, he suddenly catches sight of something different, something out of place that shouldn't be there.

_'A civilian?!'_ While he couldn't tell who it was, the lone person in the ground was wearing white clothing that reflected some of the moonlight shining towards the ground which did not help conceal his presence at all.

Angra Manyu was most likely looking up at him right now considering that its face was facing his direction. However, it seems to be that the foreign presence in the ground did not go unnoticed to it as black mud of sorts begin to spread out of the crater, closing in towards the person clad in white. Stopping just a few feet away, wolves made out completely of darkness suddenly rise from the mud, all facing the target who stood still despite the danger completely visible to him.

* * *

When the black wolves suddenly appeared out of the black mud in front of her, Madame Aisha tried to think of something that she could do to protect herself. Her authority, Fairy's Corridor did not grant her any form of protection during the present timeline so she was vulnerable to death just like everyone else. She might be tougher than a normal person but not being able to defend one's self in this kinds of situation was often a death sentence.

The only problem was that Madame Aisha, unlike her fellow kin, was not the type that could directly fight against others. That was because most of her authorities weren't even capable of hurting others and she wasn't well versed in combat as she lacked in both skill and experience.

Her most powerful authority when it comes to offense was currently unusable as well as she did not meet the requirements needed to use it.

That left her with only one option and one that she had prepared before hand but was reluctant to take. Her authority, Live or Die, allowed her to heal those around her with a calm and warm wind as she imbues them with life force. However, just as warmth could heal those around it, so could it take one's life away mercilessly. That was the other side of her healing authority and one that could cause problems when overused, Winter's Authority.

Rather than a warmth that healed others, it instead becomes the opposite, turning into a cold wind that drained the life all around it before freezing everything like a winter storm. The authority required that the surroundings become cold for at least half a day though colder places could make the process go faster. Areas that were currently experiencing a cold winter allowed her to use this part of her authority without any restrictions.

"I'm sorry but... O beautiful maiden, I beseech you to open the terrifying doors of esoterism..." She chants the spell words, reversing her authority completely and turning into one of her most powerful weapons.

The northern winds began to blow around the area, bringing with it snowflakes of different shapes and sizes. Responding to the sudden changes, all the wolves begun running towards her, probably trying to stop whatever she was currently doing.

But they couldn't even get close since by the time they were halfway towards her, the cold winds had already frozen each and every one of them in place before completely encasing their body in ice.

Even though they were clearly made of magic, the wolves could still be affected by the cold as they were familiars, pseudo-living beings that have been given form by their master.

Still, she needed to be careful since reckless use of her authority would result in it activating its most powerful form which often brought a lot of trouble along with it. If it were a direct fight against a Heretic God, she might've have used her authority carelessly and without thought but right now, she was keeping her calm in order to avoid that from happening.

The large Heretic God in front of her seems to have noticed her action but it couldn't shift its attention as golden projectiles suddenly hit it from the sky, causing explosions around its body that diverted its attention to the current attacker. The heretic god, screaming in anger with a voice filled with malice, raises up the sword to the sky before trying to bring it down to the flying machine and its user.

The attack misses though, hitting the ground with such force that it was more like a scryscraper that had crashed into the ground on its side.

Her gaze naturally wonders back up towards the golden machine currently flying in the sky, trying to discern the identity of the person who stood on top of it. Her eye sight was quite good thanks to the becoming a Campione which in turned allowed her to discern that there was in fact a person clad in red clothing that was controlling the machine.

It looked like the person was looking at her direction right now and unconsciously, she bowed her head as a form of acknowledgement despite the fact that she wasn't even sure if the one above was currently focusing his attention on her.

But then again, whoever it was would've probably noticed the cold winds blowing around. He might've even the attacked the Heretic God just to divert its attention towards him which Madam Aisha think to herself that she should thank him for that if she ever get to meet in person.

* * *

_'I need to get him out of there!' _Shirou quickly made Vimana descend downwards but he was stopped when another set of attacks from both the gigantic sword and spears of black magic try to hit him in mid-air.

"Kuh!" Just as he avoided each strike, freezing winds suddenly began to blow around the surroundings. He couldn't really see what was happening in the ground but he knew that the event just now wasn't a normal occurrence, instead having been most likely caused by the person in the ground.

The only problem he saw with that was that whatever he did probably probably caused him to be painted as a target by Angra Manyu. He couldn't let that happen so Shirou began opening up the Gate of Babylon, dropping another set of Noble Phantasms into the enemy that causes numerous explosion on top of its body. The attacks didn't seem to do much damage but it was only to keep Angra Manyu from diverting its attention to the person to the right of it.

Angra Manyu itself seemingly screams with a deep and evil-sounding voice as it raises the gigantic sword in its foremost right hand up, before dropping it down directly towards Shirou who was located slightly to its left currently moving at a slow motion preceding the attack was quite long and easily noticeable though, allowing Shirou to avoid the gigantic sword by simply accelerating forward. Clearing the attack, Shirou starts circling in front of the god's vision still fifty meters off the ground as it tries to recover from its failed attack.

Gaining a chance to observe his surroundings, Shirou banks the machine slightly to the left as he stands on the center, allowing him to see the scene that surrounded the person in white. Everything was seemingly covered in frost, even the black wolves that were created by the evil god while the person remained the same, not having moved an inch from his position.

_'What did he do?' _He knew that whatever power the stranger in the ground had used wasn't normal but the answer to it wasn't something he could get his hands for the moment. He did keep on staring for a bit, trying to get as much information as he could while Angra Manyu was still trying to recover.

Then as if responding to Shirou's gaze, the stranger seemed to looked at him for a bit before bowing, as if telling him that he could handle himself in the ground. Shirou couldn't really tell if that was what the stranger was trying to convey but that was the best his eyesight could tell at least.

As Angra Manyu finishes its recovery, it lets out another inhuman roar before what looked like numerous threads of darkness appear out of the god's back, all headed towards him. Accelerating along with the machine, Shirou begins dodging all of the thread like needles at high speed.

But the 'needles' did not follow him though, instead, cutting itself off from the body of the god it was originally connected and seemingly becoming a separate entity as all of it starts to gather at single point in mid-air.

_'What is that?' _Shirou slows down for a second as he observes the phenomenon occurring a few meters away from him. The question in his mind was answered when the forming mass of black magic suddenly takes a familiar shape, of a person he had fought in the Fifth Holy Grail War and one that caused him so much problems at the early days of the war.

"Caster?!" It was a grave problem to him since that indicated that Angra Manyu could somehow summon the servants of the Fifth Holy Grail War. The Caster in front of him was completely different though from the original incarnation as it was completely made out of darkness, the only discernible features being the shape of its clothing and visible body parts.

With one more glance, Shirou realizes that the thing in front of him wasn't really Caster. Rather, it was just a familiar using a fragment of the witch's power as its core, essentially turning itself into an incomplete servant with the gaps in its existence being filled in by the darkness that had brought it to the world.

Having completed its transformation, the servant suddenly speaks inaudible words with a voice vaguely resembling the original's. The mana around the air seemed to shape itself from the words it spoke, materializing into a dozen magical circles that spread out just above its back as it brought out a familiar black staff with a crescent shaped object in the top.

He was supposed to dodge the incoming magical barrage, noticing that amount of power in each shot was enough to harm him but another assault from Angra Manyu itself heads towards him from below with the same mass of black spears, forcing Shirou to dodge at a different direction than he had originally planned. This forces him into Caster's magical attack which did not go unnoticed to him.

With him within the range of bombardment, purple beams of magic shoot out towards him. Each and every attack was powerful in its own right as they were magic based on divine wisdom. Caster herself hailed from an age where magic was still strong, in time god's still interfered with humanity, and an era from where heroes still existed so it was only natural for her magic to be even greater than those of the present world.

Just as the individual lances of purple magic were about to hit him, a red barrier shaped like a pentagon appears just in front of him and the machine, withstanding the impact of each strike and deflecting them to the side.

What Shirou used just now was the power of a golden amulet that he now held in his left hand, having been brought out from the Gate of Babylon. He didn't know if it was the same item Gilgamesh had used to block Tohsaka's attacks but the gold amulet encrusted with a large red gem could confer magical resistance to the user, the resistance itself being equivalent to Saber's own.

However, each of the fake Caster's magical attack was somehow stronger than even the ones the original Caster used during the Holy Grail War. He didn't know why but the constant bombardment was actually starting to make a dent on the red magical shield.

Shirou was still moving around at high speeds with Vimana but the tracking capability of Caster's magic was extremely accurate so he had to keep the shield up while he tried to dodge the barrage of attacks coming from Angra Manyu from below

"Huh?" While all of that was happening around them, cold winds suddenly began to blow around the area again. This time, dark clouds suddenly obscure the sky, bringing with it a cold that one couldn't even experience in the place he was in right now.

_'Snow?' _Unbelievably, snow was falling in a place that had only recently experienced it a few years ago, and the one before that occurring almost a century in the past. However, his attention was brought back to the battle as the cracks in his magical shield begins to spread further as it continually takes a hit from Caster's magic..

The black Caster itself remained floating in the same position since it appeared as more magical circles start to form around it, each eventually joining in the bombardment. In fact, the field of magical circles was slowly expanding outwards at a fast pace, thereby steadily increasing her firepower as time went on.

Shirou continues to defend himself against the magical barrage but just as he prepares to counter attack, Angra Manyu from below roars again, this time causing the fog of black magic around it to gather together a few meters above it. All of the energy compress itself into the shape of another person but this time, the form it took was not just of one person. Instead, it was of a servant that was currently riding a black horse with wings on it that emitted a faint glow of reddish light.

Shirou might not have seen that Noble Phantasm yet but he couldn't mistake the class for anyone else.

_'Rider this time?!' _Like Caster, the Rider that had taken shape was not the real one as well, being made out of a fragment and its form being made of darkness and yet somehow, the black mount it rode on exuded power like a true Noble Phantasm. Actually, it was more probable that the Noble Phantasm's power is being enhanced by Angra Manyu's curses, allowing it to match up to the original even if it were incomplete.

Just as the servant had formed, Shirou directs his eyesight towards the person in the ground, noticing that a black figure wielding a spear was currently fighting the white person in close combat. His focus promptly returns back to the battle when the shield of red light finally breaks from the continuous assault of Caster, forcing Shirou to dodge attacks from two sides.

"Bellero - !" Then he heard the false Rider below him say something, its voice echoing with the same distortion that Caster had. However, Shirou knew that what it said wasn't just a random word. It was something far more dangerous. " - phron!".

It's voice echoed throughout the surroundings as its mount trots forward like it was stepping on solid ground. Then black light suddenly gathers around both in an extremely quick phase as the servant and its mount are a paradoxically radiant black light, accelerating forward and turning into a comet that is set on a collision course towards him.

_'They can use their Noble Phantasms?!' _His mind then begins thinking of a way to endure the unavoidable attack, eventually settling with the use of strongest shield. That would leave him open to Caster and Angra Manyu's attacks though but if he took a direct him from Noble Phantasm then he would probably die.

Turning his back on Caster as he projects a shield of blue light behind him, Shirou makes the machine accelerate to the fastest speed he could endure. The black comet simply follows him while Caster's range of attack seem to expand further as he increases the distance between them and as more magical circles are added to its ever growing field.

As Rider chases him from below, Shirou quickly opens the Gate of Babylon, creating two ripples that materialize behind the golden machine. The Noble Phantasms within them are quickly launched directly towards Caster, the first being a red spear that resembled Gae Bolg and one that has the passive capabolity of severing magic, Gae Dearg, and the sword that was turned into one of the strongest arrows ever, Caladbolg.

The prototype Caladbolg wasn't like the spiral sword that Archer wielded. While it was the same in most parts, the blade itself was completely different in that it was now shaped like a real sword, the difference being that the blade is noticeably thicker and slightly shorter than most of the weapons that Shirou had in his inventory.

The red spear soars first towards its target followed by the blue and gold sword at an extreme speed. Caster notices the incoming danger and quickly forms a barrier in front of it as it continues to perform a barrage of magical attacks on Shirou.

But the barrier didn't even last for a second as the red spear cuts through it ike it was nothing, causing it to lose its form completely and surprising the false servant. The spears proceeds to hit it in the right arm, severing it completely from its body.

The sword then follows, piercing the black Caster dead on the center of its body, going through with its extreme stopping power as it tears apart the servant's entire form from top to bottom, culminating with the black magic that had made up losing its form and dispersing into the air like smoke.

_'One down...' _Looking behind him, Shirou could see that 'Rider' was fast approaching and was only a few meters away from him. Then he decides to take a reckless action, stopping Vimana and pointing it towards the black comet approaching him fast. When Shirou did that, he was already standing at the very front of the machine with his left hand raised and his right hand supporting it at the side, ready to project his strongest shield.

"Rho Aias!" Chanting its name, seven crimson petals instantly form in front of him left hand. It was the strongest defense that he and Archer had that was stored in Unlimited Blade Works, a conceptual Noble Phantasm that was based on the shield once wielded by Ajax. Each petal had the defensive capability of a fortress, making it a formidable shield that in the legends was said to be capable of stopping the javelin of Hector, a weapon once said to never have been stopped by any form of defenses.

A second after being projected, the black comet slams directly into the crimson flower, pushing out all the air around them as the two forces fight against each other with immense power. One petal quickly withers away, the damage being directly transmitted to Shirou's body and causing him considerable pain though it was manageable thanks to his stronger body and the adrenaline.

Another second passes by and another petal falls, followed by a third then a fourth. That was when the light of the black comet completely fades, revealing the form of Rider and her mount beneath all of it.

Shirou takes the chance in front of him as the servant and its mount remain motionless as they try to recover from their failed attack. Golden light flows into his hands as the remaining crimson petals disperse into the air where upon he jumps off Vimana and directly towards the black figure. What was now in his right hand was a scythe of sorts that had the sharp edge located inside its u-shaped blade.

It was the Noble Phantasm, Harpe, said to be one of the legendary weapons gifted to Perseus and the weapon he used in order to slay Medusa. When he saw the black pegasus, he thought that Rider at first was Perseus but then, he quickly realized who Rider really was after putting some more thought in it. Taking into accounts her appearance and the seal on her and the fact the name of her servant, he realized that Rider is in fact Medusa, the Gorgon depicted in Greek Mythologies.

Having learned Rider's true identity, Shirou decided to use the most effective weapon against the fake Rider and that was the weapon that originally killed the real Heroic Spirit in the legends.

Holding the weapon towards his right with both hands, Shirou suddenly turns himself in mid-air clockwise, the inner blade itself position so that it would hit the black servant in the neck. Unable to react on time, the inner blade strikes the black servant in the neck where upon Shirou pulls the weapon forward towards him with all his might as his back faces the black servant, cleanly severing its head off without much difficulty. Not a moment later, Rider along with its mount dissolve into black smoke that slowly disperse in the air.

With the threat gone, the weapon Shirou held in has hands quickly breaks down into golden particles of light. The wielder himself continues on his fall for another few meters downwards until he suddenly stops, landing on a golden pathway of light that had formed just below him. Looking back up, he could see that Vimana was already gone, having returned to the treasury.

Bringing his sight back to the enemy who was a bit further away than before, he could see that the giant sword Angra Manyu held in his hands was already up in the air, ready to strike him down at his current position. Even though he was a bit farther thanks to his small skirmish against Rider and Caster, the sword was still big enough to reach him.

Running to the sides, the black sword proceeds to smash its way through the golden pathway, shattering it like glass and compromising its structural integrity. Shirou himself had already jumped off it just before the part he was initially stepping on breaks along with the rest. He flight lasted only for a second before he brought out Vimana again, landing near the throne that stood at the back.

With a second to spare before Angra Manyu recovers, Shirou looks back towards the person fighting Lancer. He was a bit closer now to the ground so he should be able to see who it is and upon doing so, he realized that the person was someone he had met only just recently.

"Is that... Madame Aisha?" Trouble seemed to be heading her way as the form of one of the most dangerous servants suddenly charges towards her as it made a terrifying roar.

* * *

When Aisha saw the tendrils miss and suddenly start on taking the form of a person in the sky, she decided to use her authority in order to end the fight immediately. However, that was stopped when another familiar like the one in the sky suddenly formed in front of her.

A discernible yet still malevolent presence fills the air as the familiar takes shape in front of her eyes. She couldn't tell much about the features of the enemy in front of her other than that it had two earrings and held a long black spear in its right hand as it was made out of the same mud that had the black wolves were formed from.

Straightening itself up, the spearman suddenly lunges at her with its spear in the front at an inhuman speed. Madame Aisha manages to dodge the jab directed at her thanks to her instincts.

Thanks to its inhuman agility, the spearman was able to recover from the strike in less than a second, this time performing another thrust direct towards her leg but Madame Aisha dodges rather clumsily to the side, causing the spear to graze her white robe instead.

She wasn't really a skilled fighter so all she could do was perform the haphazard movements she was doing right now as she tries to avoid every single attack directed towards her. To a normal person, the scene looks to be one sided as Madame Aisha appears to be having a hard time avoiding the continuous stream of attacks directed towards her.

_'He is way too fast!' _Knowing that she would soon falter against the blazing fast assault of the enemy, Winter's Authority unconsciously activates once more which ironically was the one thing she never wants to happen. Her body convulses for a moment, signaling her that her authority had activated once more.

Ice cold winds began to blow once more, this time bringing along with it a multitude of dark clouds that began to cover the sky above them. Snow soon began to fall down in the ground as the winds continue to blow around them like a small storm.

The black spearman itself starts to freeze though not as fast as the black wolves. That was when it suddenly seems to take on a stance as it held its spear with both hands.

Suddenly dashing forward a few steps, it utters a spell word with a voice that echoes with darkness. "Gae - !" Then she felt it at that moment. She was going to die. The spear will stab her and she was going to die. Even though it hadn't done it yet, it felt like it was an unavoidable truth and yet her instincts continually scream at her to avoid it.

As the spearman thrusts the spear towards her right shoulder, it utters the final words. " - Bolg!" The spear seemingly bends itself in mid-air before somehow accelerating towards her heart.

But she couldn't let that happen so she tries to jump back with all of her strength. That might be seemingly useless to something that guarantees death but to a Campione, it was more than enough to avoid a lethal strike.

The spear itself, despite its power, misses her heart completely, only grazing the sleeve that was still in the air from the sudden maneuver of Madame Aisha. She knew only at that moment that she had avoided death somehow as the spearman in front of her completely freezes altogether while it was still stuck on its stance.

"I've done it again." Madame Aisha dejectively as she slumps on the ground, feeling dejected by her actions. More snow starts to fall from the dark clouds as the effects of Winter's Might began to take its toll in the surroundings.

Madame Aisha couldn't get any rest though since only a few seconds later, another familiar started forming in the distance away. This time, she wasn't even sure if she could call it a person considering its size, towering clearly above her while it had two glowing red eyes. Unlike the black spear man, the new familiars form glowed with an eerie red color as black smoke seemed to rise from its body.

"_▂▃▄▄▅▅!_" The giant suddenly charges forward, plowing through the land in front of it with its immense strength while it held a sword of sorts in its right hand. It was a lot faster than she expected as it quickly closes in the distance between them.

_'This is a dangerous_ _situation!'_ Even though Winter's Might could freeze almost everything, the familiar charging towards her could somehow resist the effects of the northern winds as ice seem to form at it a lot slower than even the spearman. Whatever had formed successfully though was simply broken apart by its mad dash.

As soon as she reaches its striking distance, the gigantic familiar in front of her brings down its gigantic sword, forcing Aisha to frantically jump to the side to avoid the fatal blow. She tumbles a bit but manages to recover and end up in a standing position just as hears the sword crash into the ground.

Looking back at the giant, she could see that the impact of the sword created a small crater in the ground, a testament to the power of the monster she was facing.

Not only that, its agility itself was quite extreme as it had already brought its weapon up, charging towards her again. Reaching her in less than a second, the giant this time performs a horizontal slash that she barely avoids by jumping backward. For someone with that size and strength to be able to move with such agility and speed was the worst possible enemy for her.

With her back at the corner, she needed to use her trump card if she were to survive. Winter's Authority itself was about to invoked but before it did, several attacks from the sky suddenly pierce through the body of the rampaging giant, each powerful enough that all arrows manage to go through its body and end up destroying the surroundings below it as well.

The black monster simply falls down to the ground after that strike before violently dispersing into a black mist of magic that began to fade in the air.

* * *

When Shirou saw Berserker attacking Madame Aisha, he decided to help her out despite the fact that he was still experiencing a continuous barrage of attacks from Angra Manyu. It was a reckless move yet something that he would push on no matter what.

As soon as he avoids another strike from Angra Manyu's gigantic sword, Shirou uses Vimana to soar high up to the sky beyond the reach of the black sword. Having found temporary respite, Shirou proceeds to bring out a large golden bow from the Gate of Babylon, hovering above Vimana like a ballista.

The weapon itself was extremely large and was something that required inhuman strength to wield and use. That was because it was the weapon of a demi-god, of the heroic spirit he had faced in the Fifth Holy Grail War, Hercules.

It was the real Nine Lives and would have been Hercules' weapon had he not been summoned as a Berserker. As stated on the legends, it was the weapon he used in order to slay the hundred-headed Hydra that was sent to kill him.

The bow itself already had a large arrow in it that was even taller than him so with a simple tug, the tension in the string is released all at once, causing the arrow to soar and split into twelve blue magical arrows. They travel in such a speed that they all found their mark after five seconds, hitting Berserker from above and easily piercing through its natural defenses. Not only that, the arrows goes through the servant itself, each packing enough power to punch a hole in the ground.

As the form of Berserker falls into the cracks into the ground, its body quickly explodes into a fog of magic indicating that the threat had been completely neutralized. Confirming that Madame Aisha was safe, Shirou proceeds to circle around Angra Manyu who responds with a dozen more spears of darkness. The current distance though made it easy to avoid the attacks.

"It's about time I end this." Proceeding to decrease his current altitude, Shirou gets back to the fifty meter mark when the evil god suddenly rears its sword to its back following up with a horizontal swing directed towards Shirou. To him though, the attack was a great opportunity to gain enough time to perform his finishing move. Rather than simply avoiding it to the side like what he always did, he was going to counter the attack this time.

A large golden ripple then appears above him, pointed downward at the side from where the giant black sword would come from. The sword gets within five meters of Shirou when suddenly, a gigantic sword made out of grey rock that looked similar to the black sword drops out from the ripple.

With an immense of weight in both weapons, the two gargantuan swords clash but not before generating an explosion of sorts caused by the immense amount of energy generated by the clash of the immense weight of the two swords.

Once the flash of light from the explosion dies down, there was nothing left of the black sword, having been completely destroyed by its counterpart.

Shirou then opens the Gate of Babylon just to his right, this time, bringing out a familiar red spear out of the golden ripple. It might have been quicker to simply project the weapon but right now he would need the most power he could muster in a single strike in order to defeat the enemy below.

As the giant swords disappears back into the gate, Shirou doesn't waste any time, immediately jumping off Vimana as he held the spear in his right hand, taking on a stance similar to him pulling back an arrow ready to be fired.

What he was doing was the necessary movements required in order to active the true function of the red spear, Gae Bolg, the very weapon that had made Lancer famous in his time.

Rather than a spear that always pierced the heart, it would instead turn into a spear of death that soared through the sky, turning into countless darts that pierces a multitude of enemies before blowing them away with the immense power behind it.

He heard from Lancer that he actually used Gae Bolg in that manner against Archer and yet Shirou's other self self was somehow able to block it with Rho Aias, the spear itself managing to pierce through the 6th layer just as before losing all of its power. Even though someone was able to stop it, the event actually showed just how powerful the Noble Phantasm was and how unbelievable it was for someone to be able to enact such a feat, not including the fact that it was an Archer class that somehow did it.

The problem with using the spear as a thrown weapon was that it consumed a large amount of the users reserves but for Shirou, the amount was nothing as he had a large reserve thanks to his new body.

As he finishes his preparations, Shirou's mouth opens. "Gae - !" He chants the first word, turning into a crystallized form of power that acts as the key to unlocking the red spears true nature. " - Bolg!" Chanting the last word, a surge of power flows through the weapon as its true capability is released all at once.

At that moment, Shirou throws the weapon downwards towards Angra Manyu with all his might, turning the spear into a red arrow that soars through the sky at a speed faster than sound.

The evil god itself notices the danger of the attack and so decides to form a thick shield of crystallized curses in front of it, one that looked completely like a black vortex of power.

The red spear continues on, colliding directly with the shield of Angra Manyu thereby creating a momentary flash of light as the two forces push against each other with forces beyond a normal human.

However, the soaring spear kept on going strong despite the extreme resistance it was facing. The black shield itself, unable to endure the attack any longer, fails all together as its form gets torn apart, leaving a large gaping hole in where its center used to be.

With nothing else to protect it, the Noble Phantasm hits the Zoroastrian God square in the center of its gigantic body. Upon doing so, another flash of red light covers the entire area though it was not a blinding light like those of Gram and Excalibur.

Shirou could see the spear releasing all of its energy at once and directing it to the god that it had pierced, thereby proceeding to tear apart Angra Manyu's body with the sheer power behind its blade. Black globs of flesh and magic scatter violently around the the crater as the attacks turns into a carpet-bombing of numerous darts in the last moments of its flight, utterly decimating what was left of the evil god.

As everything dies down, one could see that the crater has been completely obscured by a black haze mixing in with the falling snow, no doubt the remnants of Angra Manyu. However, he felt no power coming from it other than the evil presence that it exuded.

Beneath all of that laid the red spear, implanted on the ground with its blade dug deep in as it stood upwards like a weapon that had fulfilled its purpose. It promptly turns into golden light as Shirou returns it back to the Gate of Babylon.

The man himself was back standing at the same pathway made out of light, this time around twenty meters above ground zero. Just to be safe, he starts observing the entire area just to be sure that nothing was left of that evil god that had caused him and everyone else so much trouble.

Even though he was concentrating in something else, he was still able to hear the coughing of Madame Aisha. Looking at her direction, he could see that she was being accosted by the black fog as she tried to get away from it.

When he caught sight of her, he felt relief knowing that she was safe. That was when Shirou decided to talk to her, knowing she probably had a few questions for him as well.

Using the pathway of light he had created, a ramp forms directly in front of him, before it starts leading towards the ground near Madame Aisha at a safe angle. Walking down the road made of light, Shirou randomly thought up on using the same pathway to create a road towards Japan.

_'Impossible.' _It might be a good exercise but it would be slow and he might end up getting caught up in something unpleasant while in the middle of the ocean. He could walk a few thousand feet high in the air just to avoid the weather and prying eyes but it was still impractical. It did offer the advantage of being less visible than using Vimana.

As Shirou mused on that thought, he was only ten feet off the ground when he noticed that Madame Aisha had already stopped, staring at him intently as if she was trying to find out his identity. Considering that the distance between them was less than fifteen feet, she seems to have realized who he was based on her surprised reaction.

"E-Emiya Shirou?" That was to be expected, he guessed. Meeting someone you had only met a few seconds ago in such a situation was quite odd after all. But then again, he could say the same to her.

"What are you doing here?" She continues on her question, sounding quite calm despite the predicament she was in a few moments ago.

"Well, I came here in order to try and deal with whatever was causing the people to get sick." Which he actually he succeeded in though Shirou wasn't the type to boast about his achievements. Rather, if Shirou were boast about something then it would be about his culinary skills though the chances of that happening was close to zero also.

"Madame Aisha, is that the reason why you're here as well?" He continues. Actually, it was obvious to him considering what he thought of her personality when they bumped into each other back in the town. She was courteous and respectful despite the fact that the circumstance when they met wasn't the most favorable.

While she looked like a kind and gentle person, it seems to be that she also held quite the terrifying power. The side effects still lingered around the place as snow continues to fall down to the ground though not much as they did a few moments ago.

"That is correct though I certainly did not expect to meet someone else here. By the way, I would like to give my thanks for helping me back there." She bows her head at the same time, showing her gratitude towards him. This only made Shirou feel a little uncomfortable though as he was the type of person who found that a thanks wasn't really necessary to express once gratitude.

To him, the happiness of a person was gratitude in itself. He did get scolded by Rin and ironically, his other self, due to that but no matter what, he would always think of it as the right way.

"I don't mean to be too blunt but... could you perhaps be a Campione?" Madame Aisha suddenly asks. His surprised reaction was good enough answer for her.

"I see though based on how you reacted, I believe that you didn't want that fact revealed." She seemed to feel actually sad for a short moment though she easily returns back to her previous self.

"Please do not worry for I am one of your kin and I have no intention of fighting you." She answers with a sincere voice, conveying the truthfulness of her message.

"I-I see." He felt glad on that answer but still, for her to be actually a Campione was a bit too sudden. Not only that, meeting another of his own kin through what seemed to be sheer luck sounded really improbable in his mind. Then again, he had faced an even more improbable situation back in Fuyuki.

"That flying contraption and those golden projectiles just now, were they your authorities?" Madame Aisha suddenly asks. While Shirou felt a privy in revealing his abilities at once, he felt it was safe to divulge a bit information towards her. Unlimited Blade Works and the true nature of Gate of Babylon would remain a secret for now.

"They are my authorities. I can't really tell much though but it was the first time I have used those authorities ever since I became a Campione."

"Eh? Then... may I confirm... Just when did you become a Campione?"

"Around two days ago." Technically, it was most likely three days ago as the clock had probably already exceeded midnight but that was just a minor detail. "It actually kind of feels a bit overwhelming since I don't even know much about the magic side of the world." In fact, he was actually referring to his world and the current one he was in there was no way for her to know that.

"I see. It must be hard to suddenly become a Campione without knowing much about the hidden world. But I believe that you have become one due to good intentions so I think its still good that such power fell on to someone like you. If possible, I may teach you a bit about this world before I go on another journey later." That suggestion was quite good to him as he would be able to gain some information about this world.

But then they both fall silent as a evil presence suddenly stirs deep within the crater filled with a haze of black magic.

_'It's still alive?!' _Shirou's body tensed up as he quickly rushes towards the enemy's position. Madam Aisha herself follows though her pace was a lot slower, reaching the crater ten seconds behind him.

In the center of the torn land was a visible mass of swirling black magic, all of it gathering towards the forming sphere of darkness. The black haze itself disappears as it gathers into the phenomenon.

Once the haze clears up, leaving the snow behind, the surrounding lights seem to pulsate for a bit as the being in front of them takes shape. It was another servant but one that was more powerful than the rest. Unlike the other servants, whatever was forming looked different as the darkness that made up its body seem to move around like flame. An extremely dense black haze itself swirls around it slowly. It took on the shape of a servant Shirou couldn't mistaken for anyone else. servant itself was mostly made out of darkness like the rest, the shapes of its armor barely discernible amongst the black mud that brought it shape and form in the world.

"Madame Aisha, this might be a selfish request but please let me handle this." She could only express her surprise in that sudden request. After all, she couldn't understand why he would want to do something so reckless and dangerous.

"I can't say anything right now but me and that thing have a few scores to settle." To him, Angra Manyu was his responsibility, being one of the possible reasons on why something that evil arrived in this world. Not only that, it was in itself a lingering part of the Holy Grail War and something that he, Tohsaka, and Saber were supposed to end with their own hands.

The two weren't here though but then he suddenly gained the power of his greatest foe with the side effect of turning his body into something that could match up against the power of servants. So it was up to him to finish the job.

Madame Aisha herself didn't think of questioning his request as she gazes at his eyes, seeing his determination to finish whatever task he had put himself up to. For now, she would let it slide. Still, she resolved herself that in the moment that he gets in any visible danger then she will interfere in the battle, using the power of Winter's Authority in order to defeat the enemy in a single strike.

"Alright. I'll consider this as a repayment for your help but if the situation worsens, then I shall interfere." Shirou simply smiles at that answer before he took a step forward, beginning his trek to the final battlefield.

"Also, promise me that you'll tell me what is really happening here once you're done." Madame Aisha follows up at the last second just before Shirou reaches the ground. She knew that there was more to the current situation than meets the eye, considering that a relatively unknown and new Campione had suddenly appeared and battled a Heretic God whose identity simply eluded her.

"I will!" He shouts as the distance between them increased further each second. He didn't really have anything to hide about this situation, especially against a potential ally and one who he had no qualms against with.

As Shirou's feet touch solid ground, he steadies himself before walking slowly towards the enemy in front of him. The false King in front of him simply stares at him as the darkness around it moves on its own.

Silence was the only thing that filled the air until suddenly, the black servant screams in rage with an inhuman voice that did not even resembles the true King of Heroes' own.

Black mud quickly courses through the ground below Shirou, where upon his instincts screamed of danger. That made him jump backwards and away from the mud to clear ground when numerous black spears and swords suddenly burst of the ground. The black mud itself expands forward as it follow Shirou, releasing an even greater volume of weapons from beneath the ground.

Upon clearing the last strike, the mud seems to recede for a bit but the weapons it had left in the air still remained, floating upwards in a slow pace.

_'So it can still use a copy of the Gate of Babylon.' _It was almost similar except it was instead creating weapons underneath the mud rather than accessing it from somewhere else as the Noble Phantasms used were visibly imitations, made out of the same darkness that it came out of though. They might be inferior to even his projections but they were still powerful in their own right.

_'I can't afford to hold back.' _Multiple ripples appear in the air around Shirou just as he raises both his arms, the twin swords he had always favored instantly appearing in his grip. The false servant in front of him seemed to grunt as the mud in the ground it expanded slightly.

All the weapons left floating in the air by the initial mud suddenly point themselves towards Shirou as they are they are propelled towards him like a storm. Shirou himself did the same, launching all the Noble Phantasms floating in the air behind him before suddenly charging behind the wall of steel he had launched towards the incoming storm.

The storm of blades from both sides clash into each other in the middle, throwing forth a massive amount of steel and darkness throughout the surroundings as the chaos further unfolds each second. Most of the black servant's weapons were destroyed in the ensuing clash but some managed to slip through thanks to numerical superiority.

Shirou who was a meter behind the turmoil that had just ended easily avoids the surviving black weapons while all of the once he launched had already returned to the Gate of Babylon. A dense mist of black magic was left behind by the chaos but he goes through it without much thought.

He barely notices that the black mud had in fact expanded so much from the position of the black servant that it engulfed a large part of the ground in front of it, bringing with it an immeasurable number of blackened Noble Phantasms ready to kill Shirou as soon as he steps on it.

He manages to slow down his running a bit but that was only to allow to jump over the black mud. He knew that it was a reckless move as doing so placed him directly in the face of danger while preventing him from defending himself properly.

That was why he already had the Gate of Babylon ready behind him, bringing with it another rain of Noble Phantasms that he would use to defend himself. As the black mud lie underneath him, the weapons visible inside shoot out towards him. Unable to defend himself, Shirou instead releases an equal number of weapons from the gate, using it to stop the attacks dead in its tracks before it could reach him.

The more distance he traveled in mid-air, the more weapons were used against him. He was able to hold thanks to expanding Gate of Babylon but any further and things might get a little too chaotic.

That wasn't a problem anymore though since his jump closes in the remaining distance between him and the black servant to half. Upon realizing that, Shirou suddenly throws both of his weapons towards the enemy, an action similar to the one he had performed during his fight against Gilgamesh.

At the same time, Shirou opens up the Gate of Babylon even further and proceeds to launch a dozen Noble Phantasms from within, all of it proceeding to overtake the two twin swords spinning in mid-air. The black servant did the same as well, releasing nearly twice the amount from the black mud behind it in order to counter Shirou's more powerful Noble Phantasms.

As the two storm of blades in the air, both sides eventually collide with each other, creating a second field of chaos brought out by the clash of metal. While the weapons of black metal stood no chance against the real things, their superior number allowed them to match up to the weapons from the Gate, successfully stopping each and every attack as they are destroyed.

However, that blanket of blades was simply a smoke screen to the real threat that Shirou posed. As soon as all Noble Phantasms faded out of existence, the two twin swords pass through the thick smoke of darkness that had formed up from the initial clash of metal.

The black servant however swats the two swords away with the dense black haze protecting it. The attack however was not meant to pose a threat at all to the false King which was why it was so easily deflected. Rather, it was something that would occupy its attention for a short time to grant Shirou the opportunity to close in. And with the opportunity having been seized by him already, Shirou was now only ten feet away from the servant.

The golden ripples behind Shirou were gone, instead holding in his right hand a projected version of the red spear that he had initially used against Caster, Gae Dearg.

Pointing the spear forward, he charges forward towards his enemy, using the weapon in his hands like a ram of sorts. The black servant responds to his actions by creating an extremely dense shield of black magic around it that nothing inside could be seen.

But to the red spear in Shirou's hands, the shield was just like a simple thick stack of paper. Closing in the distance between him and the shield of darkness to less than five feet, he thrusts the spear forward, causing its blade to clash with the swirling black shield.

He felt a momentary resistance just before the shield suddenly violently dissipates. Left wide open and with no chance to counter attack, the spear continues on, piercing the black servant directly in its heart or where its supposed to be.

Pain courses through its body as the spear's power starts to perform its function on it. It knew that it was being killed slowly and that it would eventually fall if it did not escape.

In a desperate attempt to survive, the servant suddenly grabs the shaft of the spear in front of it with both of his hands, pushing at it with all his might in an attempt to dislodge the weapon out.

Shirou though remained stalwart, countering the enemy's powerful strength with his own. However, out of nowhere, a mass of darkness suddenly pierces through the stomach of the black servant from behind it, tearing its way through the servants body before hitting Shirou square in the chest and causing him to tumble in the ground.

He was able to reinforce himself in time thanks to his instincts but the attack still left him injured, leaving behind a few lacerations and a large bruise in his body. He was able to stop his tumbling quickly where upon he catches sight of the black servant gripping the red spear and removing it from its body, the damage it had sustained from its reckless attack having already healed. The weapon itself falls on the ground with a clank before dissipating into nothing.

"Trace, on." Shirou this time projects the holy sword, Durandal and holds it with both his hands. Then suddenly, a black figure rises from the black mud around the black servant.

"Assassin." Taking on some discernible features of the servant of Caster, the Assassin in front of him stands up as it holds its black katana in its right hand. The summoning of another servant was soon followed by another wall of blades already headed towards him.

Assassin itself follows behind the rain of black Noble Phantasm, using it as a shield to protect its movement as it prepares its weapon for a clash in direct close combat. Shirou on the other hand projects his bow, placing Durandal unto it like an arrow and pulling it back with all his might. Just as the bow's string was about to break, he releases the sword into the air as it turns into a Broken Phantasm at the last second.

The holy sword promptly turns into a silver arrow as it flies fast and true to its target, clashing with the wall of blades in front of it. Upon doing so, nearly half of the black weapons were pushed apart by the power of the projectile, turning most of them into a dense thick smoke of magic.

Assassin who was behind the field of blades notices the danger and barely avoids the arrow by a hairs width as it continues on towards the black King. Despite the dense shield of magic around it, the powerful weapon plows through its defenses after some resistance, hitting the servant square in the right side of its body, leaving behind a large gaping hole that had torn up more than half of its form.

As for Shirou, he had just finished defending himself from the remnants of the initial wall of blades, using the Gate of Babylon again as a natural counter. With the black King immobilized by its damaged body, he puts all his focus into the black servant approaching him.

As if on cue, the black Assassin had already closed in the distance between them. However, the red man himself was ready as he now held the projected version of a sleek curved blade in his hand. The weapon though wasn't any special Noble Phantasm. It was in fact a simple ordinary weapon that had a rather more detailed design and was something that he got from the Gate of Babylon.

The two then engage in close combat, their respective weapons clashing against each other as sparks flew around them. The skirmish though didn't really last long since five seconds after starting, Shirou suddenly slips under a horizontal attack directed towards his neck, promptly kicking Assassin directly in the stomach.

The attack causes the servant to fly back a few feet though it easily regains its footing upon landing. That was when a blue trident suddenly comes out of a golden ripple behind it, stabbing the servant from behind and impaling itself deep on its body.

Surprised from the unexpected attack, the black servant looks back at the weapon embedding in its back it before bringing its sights back to the enemy in front. When it did so, what it could only see was the edge of a silver blade before it cleaved through its head. The servant instantly ceases to exist, its form dissipating into the same black smoke like all the other servants in the fight.

With nothing else to interfere, Shirou proceeds to project the sword he needs to end the fight. The black King itself was still recovering from the damage it had sustained but most of it had already been repaired by the swirling mass of darkness. The time left though was still more than enough for him.

"I am the bone of my sword." Chanting the first line of his aria, he starts focusing his mind on the image of a sword. It was a sword that became the symbol of the Kingship of a person who had closely fought with during the Holy Grail War, the sword named Caliburn.

While not the strongest weapon due to the fact that it was more of a symbolic weapon, it was still powerful in its own right as it glowed in a golden light that would burn the darkness that stood in front of him.

When Shirou obtained the Gate of Babylon, he somehow recognized one of the swords stored within it even though he never saw it once in his life. But the moment he held it revealed the reason on why and unexpectedly, it also revealed the identity of Saber. He might have only caught sight of her weapon for a second but comparing it to Caliburn was more than enough to reveal the truth.

Saber was the King of Camelot, Arturia Pendragon. She was just a person who suddenly became a King when she took up the holy sword from its imprisonment, becoming more than a human upon doing so and sealing her fate as a Heroic Spirit.

While she wielded the sword in the early years of her life as a knight, it was said that the weapon broke when she strayed from the path of chivalry during a battle.

At this very moment, he was going to borrow her power and use it to end Angra Manyu once and for all.

One thing Shirou discovered on some of his experiments yesterday was that he could somehow project a perfect copy of Caliburn, unlike his other projections which often had something missing in them that caused them to weaken. It was as if he knew the sword deep down inside him, like it had been a part of his life for a long time.

And now that same sword had taken shape in his hands, glowing with a vibrant gold light that pushed the darkness away from it. With it ready in his hands, Shirou charges forward as he reinforces his body to the max, ready to deal the final blow.

The black servant itself was back in shape and after catching sight of Shriou, it screams like a maddened beast as numerous weapons pour forth out of the black mud surrounding it. The number was even greater than what it used previously and all of them were now directed towards him, ready to be used as the strongest arrows. It probably realized the threat Shirou currently posed so it was trying to stop him before he could even get close.

But Shirou wasn't going to stop just because of that. He already had the means to defend himself after all and to him, it was just another obstacle in the way, albeit a dangerous one at that.

As he dashed forward, closing the distance between him and the darkness, all of the floating black weapons turn into another wall of lethal blades that quickly approach him at frighteningly fast speeds.

At that moment, Shirou opens the Gate of Babylon one more time, this time, bringing with it a multitude of shields of different shapes and sizes that would act as a ram of sorts in front of him while defending him at the same time. While a little bit crude, he thought that it was more than enough for him to get past the deadly wall in front of him.

Not more than a second later and the two opposing sides clash against each other with extreme force, the sound of breaking metal filling the area. Shirou keeps on his charge as the shield in front of him stood its ground against the storm in front of it.

Taking one step forward, one of the shields suddenly buckle under the extreme strain of the attacks but still held its place. Another step forward and another follows suite, followed by one breaking apart completely only for another to take its place.

Within five seconds, Shirou successfully gets passed the obstacle where upon all of the shields in front of him turn into golden particles of light. Then he plants his foot in the ground as he gets within two feet off the enemy, sliding a bit as he controls his momentum.

Shirou then rears the sword back before putting all his weight in a single thrust. Just before the blade could strike the enemy, black mud had actually already formed just above its right shoulder where upon it brings out a spear directed towards Shirou's head.

It was a move that he had already anticipated before hand. With his opponent holding a power that flexible, there was always a chance that it could attack him while he was defenseless so that was why he already had a plan prepared in advance in case the situation arised.

That was why before it could hit him, a shortsword made of grey metal suddenly materializes in mid-air just above his left shoulder. Shirou didn't even wait for it to fully materialize as he hurls it towards the spears blade, deflecting the blade to the side and causing it to hit the ground harmlessly.

"HAAAAAAA!" With one final push of his body, the golden sword pierces through the enemy's heart, the very point that which Gae Dearg had stabbed moments ago. The sword then starts taking its toll on the enemies body as it burns through the darkness that which had kept its existence intact.

The black servant screams in pain as the darkness around it tries to lash out towards Shirou in an attempt to knock him back. However, he had already reinforced himself beforehand, allowing him to withstand the attacks as he continues to burn through the enemy's life.

The struggle continued on for another second before the servant suddenly drops all resistance, its body slumping lifelessly backwards as the sword continues to burn the darkness of its body as it kept it upright.

Despite having lost all life, the servant continued to exist for a few more seconds but in the end, it couldn't keep itself together as it promptly explodes into a thick blanket of mist composed of the same black smoke. At the same time as it did, the golden sword Shirou held in his hands turn into particles of light, having fulfilled as its purpose.

Finding temporary respite, Shirou falls on his knees before stopping his body from completely falling by planting both of his hands on the ground. Even though he wasn't too injured, he was really tired right now. It was his first battle after all as a Campione and he had just faced one of his most powerful opponents yet.

"Eh?" Looking back up, he notices that the fog had yet to disperse, seemingly remaining in the world like it still wanted to do something. Then in the blink of the eye, all of the floating power quickly starts gathering into a single point in the crater like a whirlwind, shaping itself into a form vaguely resembling a human with no discernible features.

"Angra Manyu..." Shirou states as he stands up from the ground. He only needed once glance to tell that the figure in front of him was clearly the true form of the existence that slept within the Holy Grail.

He could feel a small portion of Gilgamesh's power coursing through it but not only that, he could also barely feel the powers of Rider, Berserker, Caster, Lancer, and Assassin flowing as well though those felt nearly indistinguishable from the rest of Angra Manyu's power.

The blank face of Angra Manyu seemingly looks at him before suddenly, its form convulses as its body starts to morph in a violent manner, taking on the vague shape of a humanoid wolf with evil red eyes. From within it, a blanket of darkness spreads out of its body that begins to expand so much that it had already swallowed half of the crater once Shirou realized its danger.

"This is bad!" Shirou didn't really know what it was trying to achieve but he knew that whatever it was doing would end badly for him if he got caught by it. His attempt to escape prove too late however as the black dome consumes the entire area, filling his vision with nothingness.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Form of Evil Part 1**

* * *

**Noble Phantasms**

**Vimana**

**Rank: N/A**

The flying contraption stored in the Gate of Babylon, it is a machine powered by mercury and a solar crystal that give it its unique capabilities that put modern technology to shame. It is extremely fast and is capable of traveling up to the speed of thought. A unique capability the machine is the ability to keep its user on top of it and prevent him from falling out. It can also lessen the g-force experienced by up to half. Take note that all weapons originally mounted on Vimana are currently stored in the Gate of Babylon.

**Gae Dearg**

**Rank: **B

A red spear that resembles Gae Bolg, it is a weapon that has the passive capability of severing magic by severing the flow of prana from the user and the magic. While this spear existed in the Gate of Babylon, the other spear wielded by its original owner, Gae Buidhe, did not due to the spear being a gift that came from the King of the Fairies.

**Harpe**

**Rank: **B+

The legendary weapon given to the hero Perseus and the one he used to slay Medusa, it has the divine capability of nullifying immortality. As the weapon was used to slay Medusa, it is very strong against beings that represented snakes or serpents and partially so against dragons. It is essentially the ultimate counter to the Heroic Spirit Medusa and those that represent the same aspect.

**Nine Lives**

**Rank: **A

The weapon originally wielded by Heracles in his legends, it takes on the shape of a gigantic bow which only he could wield with his monstrous strength. It was in fact the weapon he had used in order to slay the Hydra originally sent to kill him. Upon being used, the arrow turns into a multitude of arrows that can guarantee the death of its target. While each attack is capable of defeating the natural defenses of the enemy. The attacks themselves though can be avoided or even defended against with the use of a strong enough shield.

**Gae Bolg**

**Rank: **B++

The red spear that soars through the skies, it is the true purpose of Gae Bolg that was said to have given birth to Cu Chulain's legend and turned him into a hero. It turns a projectile that which uses up all of the users prana, turning it into a nearly unavoidable weapon that would blow away all enemies as it releases all of its energy upon impact like a carpet bomb composed of fifty separate projectiles.

**Caliburn**

**Rank: **A

The original sword that Saber wielded on her legends that she used before obtaining Excalibur. It is a symbol of her status as a knight and a King and is it the sword that had locked her into the path of becoming a heroic spirit. It is a sword that resembles Excalibur only Caliburn is more intricate in design, being more of as a symbolic weapon rather which often prioritizes appearance over practicality. Because of that, Caliburn is weaker than Saber's other sword, Excalibur though it is still a formidable weapon, the blade itself glowing with a golden light that burns through everything that it touches.

* * *

**Author Notes**

I don't even know how this chapter became this long. I was in fact struggling to write past 3000 words early on after posting Chapter 2 but then suddenly came the first week of April and this thing got past 10000 words. Suffice to say, the length made it ridiculously hard to check so I've probably missed a lot of mistakes and caused the quality to go down a bit. I admit that whenever I write stuff this long, the quality is often lower compared to shorter chapters.

As for this chapter, it completely focuses on the battle between Shirou and Angra Manyu with some scenes involving Madame Aisha's quarrel against the Zoroastrian god's familiars. The appearance of the servants Gilgamesh, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker is something I decided on integrating after thinking that Angra Manyu by itself would be rather bland if it could only use its 5.6 billion curses to kill. And as usual, Lancer died first, chronologically.

You might find that the servants were a bit easy for the two but considering that they are Campione, especially for Shirou but I felt that it was only natural and simply shows how much stronger they are when faced up against Divine Beast or familiars.

The next chapter would be the last one involving elements of the Unlimited Blade Works route. After that, the chapter after the next would completely focus in the story line of the Campione universe, starting at the point after Ena is introduced to the story.

Anyway, thanks for waiting for this chapter and another thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please wait warmly for the next chapter.

**P.S.** - If you find any mistakes, just pm them to me so that I could correct it. That does remind me, how do I get a beta?

* * *

**Review Comments**

**A Random Dude who likes anime:** The two Campione will meet at the chapter after the next which is the introductory chapter for the Campione storyline. As for the number of Chapters, it'll depend on how the story flows. I already have a 'possible' ending planned though its still a draft. Keeping it intact and getting to that part would probably be the biggest obstacle for me.

**Kinunatzs: **Thanks for the clarification. I believe then that would make Noble Phantasms of divine origin have the strongest power up in the Campione universe. As for the four you suggested, I really do like them all as a pair for Shirou and I already have a plan on how he would meet the others.

**SilverIceRing: **More will be revealed about the dragon next chapter. And yes, Shirou will get an authority from Angra Manyu and details of it would be posted at the end of the next chapter.

**Skelo: **I see. I do remember reading something about Noble Phantasms becoming weaker after a long amount of time passes by which is how I came with the conclusion that the prototypes are stronger than original, other than the fact they are, well, prototypes to the original weapons that appear in the legends of each hero.

Also, I forgot about the last part you mentioned which actually means that heretic gods based on heroes would actually have a harder time against Shirou, assuming that their weakness is the same.

**second-stooge: **I think they'll be answered in the next chapter instead. Not very sure on how to approach Luo Hao since I actually consider her to be a part of Godou's Harem. Let me think about it for now.

**battleking: **Thanks. Now for the help part, I believe that 'that' is actually my greatest weakness since I rarely ask for help in any form. I really need to stop depending on myself for everything.

**fsnfan: **Thanks and I actually had the same feeling after I posted the previous chapter. Truthfully, I rushed the last chapter since I was starting to lose focus in writing by the time and didn't want to simply stop writing for long without posting anything... like what happened for this chapter which I now had a hard time checking.

Lastly, I should go visit that place.

**suplexedtrain: **I actually had that written in the previous chapter but then forgot to put in back in after rewriting a few times due to rushing it.

**pltrgst: **Thanks again for the corrections.

**roanoak: **Thanks for the explanation. Not much I can say about Nasuverse magic since I still don't understand some of the mechanics behind it. As for projection, I believe it would actually stay the same as it is produced by Unlimited Blade Works which by nature creates a copy of each Noble Phantasm by reading its history and composition then storing it within the world of steel.

**Kazuares: **Enki does in fact have a requirement and that is to be deployed (used?) for seven days where at the seventh day, it would be capable of replicating the great flood. Still not sure about Shirou using it though I believe that the sword probably exists and is currently stored within the Gate of Babylon so I might use it if an appropriate situation arises.

**Guest 1: **I was in fact planning for another god altogether to appear but then after posting prologue, I decided to use Angra Manyu. As for Sin, I tried to do some research about him but all I could come up with was that he was a lunar deity and thats it.

**Guest 2: **I agree with most of what you say and I can in fact add another reason that makes it even more overpowered thanks to someone telling me. I'm not sure though if I can properly show it in the story.

**Guest 3: **Yes, he is. The new authority would be well, not really about cursing but still related to it. More details in the next chapter. Also, thanks for the list of potential heretic gods.

**Guest 4: **I actually just came up with a new appropriate title for Shirou though it will take a few more chapters before it could be used.

**_All reviewers: _**Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


End file.
